HALLELUJAH
by jessiestar
Summary: Spencer is at uni in England and her friends drag her to Reading Festival and she accidently meets an up and coming american singer who changes her life for the better?...SPASHLEY R
1. Chapter 1

HALLELUJAH

JUST LIKE LAST TIME I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNISE!!

Chapter 1

"Come on Spence we've got to get a good spot" a short darked hair girl shouted to a taller blonde girl. The small dark girl was weighing herself down with sleeping bags and a tent.

"I thought you English were supposed to be patient" Spencer replied grabbing her own sleeping bag and suitcase out of the boot of the car.

"Not this one...I wanna get a good spot so that we can dump our shit and get on with the sex, drugs and rock and roll" The girl replied trying to shut the car door.

"Jamie we have loads of time...we're here for a whole weekend so I'm sure there will be plenty of time for everything...plus this stuff is heavy" Spencer answered as she tried to pick up her over packed back pack.

"Stop been such a girl"

"I hate to point out the obvious but I am very much a girl" Spencer joked.

"You sure" Jamie quipped. Spencer didn't even reply she just placed a bottle of water on top of Jamie's ever growing pile of stuff.

"Bitch" Jamies moaned as the two girls started to walk towards the ticket tent.

Outside of the ticket tent the two girls dumped their stuff on the floor and Spencer went to get their wristbands for the weekend. Jamie had finally convinced Spencer to come to Reading festival with her. Spencer had been in England studying at Birmingham University for the past 2 years and as she was due to go back home to L.A for the end of the summer so she finally gave into her friends begging.

As Spencer was waiting in the queue to get their wrist bands she could hear her name been called so she scanned the crowds of music fans looking fo rthe familiar voice. The culprit was stood a few meters behind her.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey you" Spencer replied as a tall guy with dark brown messy hair and rock star style walked up to her and gave her a huge kiss.

"I thought you would never get here"

"Sorry Holden but we kind of struggled with all the stuff...I'm not too good with the heavy lifting" Spencer replied with a pout.

"Well worry not fair maiden. As festival pros we came prepared for such a situation" Holden replied as he grabbed a wheel barrow.

"Hot and a genius what more can a girl want?"

"You forgot great kisser" Holden joked puckering up.

"Nope I think I covered everything" Spencer replied as she kissed him. Spencer and Holden had been dating since they were freshers. He played a gig with his band at her union and they met a party afterwards. She really liked him even thoough he seems like a cocky musician he was really kind and considerate and she loved his accent. Spencer was really excited because he was flying out LA for a weekend to meet his family later in the summer and she couldn't wait.

After Spencer and Jamie put their wristbands on Holden put all their stuff into the wheelbarrow and took them to the spot that would be their home for the 3 nights and 4 days.

All of Spencer's friends had made a circle with their tents and in the middle they had already set up a camp fire even though they couldn't light it.Holden helped them set up their tents.Spencer thought how it was really a waste of time her and Holden bringing separate tents because she knew they would end up sharing but at least it was extra space for booze and clothes.

Holden ran around and gave everybody a can of strongbow.

"I would like raise a toast" Holden announced.

"Firstly I would like to welcome the reading virgin Spencer to her first and hopefully not her last Reading festival..welcome to Reading 08...let the games begin" With that everybody raised their cans and tried their best to down the drinks.

Spencer and Jamie were sat on the grass drinking and chatting.

"I think it's time we took a wonder Carlin" Jamies announced. They had been drinking no for a few hours and even though there were no bands playing as they didn't start until the saturday they knew that there would one hell of a party in the main arena.

"I think you might be right..grab that bottle of vodka and I'll hide it down my pants" Spencer replied.

"Don't you mean trousers?" Jamies joked

"Sure...Holden we are heading off to check everything out you staying here?" Spencer knew what the answer was because Holden had already lit a joint and she knew he was never really very mobile when he smoked.

"Im just chill here babe if that's ok?"

Spencer didn't mind at all because she would rather just hang out with Jamie when she was drunk. Jamie and Spencer always had a laugh together. Jamies would alway take care of Spencer in a very protective big sister way. They had met because Jamie had tried to hit on Spencer a number of times during freshers week. Spencer knocked her back because she had never really had an interest in girls. Jamie had taken it well and now they use Jamie's sexuality as a way to stop guys annoying them. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Spencer couldn't beleive the sheer amount of people and the variety of people she was seeing. There were weird little stores that sold everything from wellies to herbal highs. Spencer was more tempted by the wellies as she didn't really trust the weather in England. They were trying to find a tent which was playing the part of a club for the night so they could dance all night and get themselves in the mood for the rest of weekend which Spencer had aleady been warned would involve an immense amount of cider and loud rock music. Spencer was a fan of both so she knew she would have fun.

"Hey I think it's this way" Jamies called distracting Spencer from watching the fair rides.

"This place is awesome Jamie!!I love it" Spencer slurred.

"I knew you'd like it!!Just wait until we see kings of leon..then you'll love it Carlin"

Jamie was forcing herself through the crowd while holding on to Spencer's hand. They were tring to get into the tent which had been turned into a dance floor the size of a football pitch. Jamie found them a great spot right in the middle just in time for Nirvana "Smells like teen spirit" started playing.The two girls' squeeled with excitement and started jumping around with the crowd. Throwing their heads around and bumping into each other in time with the music. Spencer had only learned to enjoy dancing like this once she moved to Birmingham and Jamies started dragging her to rock clubs and gigs. After they had been dancing for an hour or so Jamie had started getting the attention of a nice looking girl who was dancing near them. Spencer could tell that Jamie wanted to dance with her so decided that she should give them some space because otherwise Jamie will never make a move as she doesn't like to ignore Spencer. Spencer moved in closer to Jamie.

"I'm going to get more cider" Spencer yelled into Jamie's ear. Jamie just nodded and smiled as she knew exactly what Spencer was doing.

Spencer her way through the crowds. Unfortunately she had to try and get through a huge mosh pit which she normally tried her best to avoid because she normally got hurt but Spencer could get hurting doing nothing as she wasn't the most graceful of girls. As she kept her eye on the bar and the prize of cider behind it she forced her way passed the bodies flyng around. Spencer knew from experience that she best walking with her elbows out so that anybody that whacked into wouldn't do it again. As Spencer was a few feet from the bar she a guy fell into her from nowhere and knocked completely off her feet and winded her. Spencer was freaking out as she lay on the floor trying to catch her breath, she tried her best to avoid the thousands of feet that were centimetres away from trappling her. As Spencer started to black out she felt herself be pulled to her feet as she was pretty much dragged out of the mosh pit from hell. The tiny figure that was helping her walk took her through a gap in the tent to the freshness of the outside air. Spencer gasped for air as she was placed on the floor and then everything went black.

Spencer felt some water of her face and a soft hand stroking her face. As she started to come to she saw a girl sat above her she had deep chocolate brown eyes that Spencer couldn't help but notice in her slightly dazed state.

"Hey are you ok?" The girl asked.

"Um...yea" Spencer replied in a crackly voice.

"Do you know your name?" The girl asked in a very dramatic manner and a look of genuine concern on her face which made Spencer smile.

"Yea it's Spencer"

"Are you sure?because I have no idea what your name is so you may have severe brain damage or something" The girl replied with the same look of concern.

"I'm definately sure" Spencer said as he sat up. The girl helped her up.

"Thank god you took a bit of a beating out there"

"Yea...not fun.Was it you that got me out?"

"Yea I saw you heading in and you didn't reappear at the other end"

"Thanks?" Spencer said trying to get the girl to tell her name.

"Ashley"

"Thank you Ashley for not letting me get my ass kicked"

"You got it kicked a little bit" Ashley joked as she removed the paper towel that she was holding against Spencer's cheek revealing a small cut.

"Ow" Spencer winced.

"Oh I'm sorry" Ashley quickly handed Spencer the towel.

"It's ok" Spencer smiled sweetly at Ashley." Can I buy you a drink for saving my life?"

"I got it don't worry just wait here" Ashley said as she darted back into the tent. She reappeared within seconds with two cans of strongbow. Spencer's eyes lit up at the sight of her favourite drink.

"You must've been to England before if you drink this?" Spencer questioned as she opened her can.

"No this is my first time but I've been travelling around here for the past few weeks with my band and they won't let me drink anything else" Ashley replied as she sat next to Spencer.

"Sounds like they what they are talking about. So what do you do in your band?"

"I'm the singer and I play guitar..it's not a big deal though"

"It's huge a deal I have no musical talent to speak of"

"Yea but you're hot so you don't need any talent" Ashley replied without thinking. She was a natural flirt and the girl was hot. She could see Spencer blush and go slightly awkard at the suggestion.

"So are you here with friends or do you just go around looking for mosh pits to get hurt in?" Ashley quickly changing the subject.

"I'm here with my best friend and my boyfriend" Spencer answered not meaning to make a point about the fact that she had a boyfriend."You?"

"I'm playing in the radio 1 tent on saturday night" Ashley replied as she tried to down play the fact that she was playing at Reading Festival.

"You're playing here?That's amazing"

"It's not a big deal. It's only the 'in new music we trust' tent so I'll probably get booed off stage or something" Ashley siad as she pulled at the grass beneath her. Spencer found it endearing how bashful and shy this girl was. Spencer knew how hard it was for the most successful bands in the world to play at Reading so she knew it was a big deal.

"Well I think it's a huge deal plus I feel kind of cool because a rock star saved my life"

"I'm not a rock star Spencer.I'm just a girl from California who got a little bit lucky"

"Where abouts?"

"LA"

"No way that's where I'm from!! I'm so going to stalk you when you make the front cover of rolling stone"

"Haha, I doubt it but thank you anyway" Ashley couldn't help but laugh at the girl.

"You're welcome it's the least I can do"

"You don't need to do anything Spencer and I don't want you to feel like you have to sit here with me I'm sure your boyfriend is wondering where you are"

"I doubt that very much. I've left him on the campsite about 4 hours ago and I haven't had one worried text or missed call from him" Spencer said as she felt a little bit sorry for herself. She loved Holden and he was a great guy but she hated him when he smoke. He turns into rock star Holden not the Holden that Spencer knows.Spencer couldn't help but compare Ashley and Holden as Ashley was on the verge of been an actual rock star and she had no ego or attitude whereas Holden was still playing the same places as when she met him and he was a jackass about the whole musician thing.

"I guess you wanna go then?" Ashley asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"You trynna get rid of me?" Spencer joked.

"The opposite...I'm trynna guilt you into hanging out with me actuallt" Ashley quipped as she gentley bumped Spencer which she wished she hadn't have done because she got close enough to smell Spencer's sweet scent.

"Well in that case then I'd better stay. You know what they say about tempremental musicians". Ashley cocked an eyebrow at Spencer's comment."You have no idea"

"Come on I'm gonna take you on a little tour" Ashley announced as she grabbed Spencer's hand which she decided not to release because she liked the way it felt.

"No guilt needed 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashley had taken Spencer around the back of the tent towards what looked liked another camping site but not one Spencer had seen before.

"Where are you taking me?" Spencer asked stopping Ashley.

"That would ruin the surprise...come on" Ashley replied tugging Spencer into the rows of huge tents and vans. She finally stopped next to a tiny little van which had a tent attached to it.

"This my home for next 3 nights" Ashley said as she opened the flap on the side of the tent and held it open for Spencer to walk in. Inside was pretty much the same as Spencer's tent but this had electricty and a number of different musical instruments everywhere. Ashley walked over to the mini fridge in the corner and pulled out two cans of strongbow.

"Yep we are definately slumming it in the other camp sites" Spencer announced as she looked around. She went over to look at one of the acoustic guitars that was leaning against the side of the tent.

"You play?" Ashley asked as she picked up the guitar to hand it over to Spencer.

"I do believe that I have informed about my severe lack of musical talent" Spencer replied not taking the guitar off the other girl.

"You can't be that bad" Ashley said staring straight into Spencer's eyes. Spencer didn't even reply she just gave Ashley a "trust me I am that bad" look.

"Right acoustic guitar 101" Ashley said pulling Spencer to the floor. Ashley postioned the guitar and started strumming a slow,relaxing melody. Spencer was absolutely mesmerised by the dark haired girl playing in front of her. She couldn't help but notice how stunning Ashley looked and how playing guitar just seemed so natural to her. Spencer was dragged from her thoughts when Ashley stopped playing.

"Why did you stop?that was incredible!!"

"I was going to teach you to play something" Ashley said handing the guitar to Spencer. As soon as Spencer held the guitar Ashley could tell that she hadn't been joking about been clueless when it comes to music...she was holding it the wrong way round. This made Ashley laugh."How about we start with the guitar the right way round?" Ashley joked placing the instrument correctly.

"I'm such a geek" Spencer moaned putting her head down in shame.

"Yea but you're a cute geek and when I'm done with you you'll be guitar goddess" Ashley said trying to make the girl feel better.

"I just held it upside down Ash" Spencer said not really minding that Ashley had said she was cute for the second time this evening. Spencer just thought that she was a little bit drunk which is why it didn't bother her.

"Ok maybe you won't be a goddess but I'll get you to at least learn one chord even if I have to spend the rest of this weekend doing it" Ashley really didn't think that that would be a bad to spend the weekend.

"Ok she you wanna put your index finger on the top string just here, then your middle finger on the string below just here and then your ring finger on the bottom string just here" Ashley tried to instruct Spencer bt they weren't really getting anywhere. So Ashley went and sat behind her gentley placing Spencer's fingers in the right position. Ashley had to stop herself from leaning into Spencer's neck and kissing it. She couldn't believe how close she was. Ashley had never wanted somebody so bad, so soon and somebody is so straight.

Spencer tried to concentrate on what her fingers were doing but all she could think about was the girl leaning so close to her. The girl that had just given her goosebumps all over because she had breathed so softly on her neck. Ashley was directing Spencer's fingers so softly and with no force on to the neck of the guitar. Then Ashley reached arounnd Spencer's back and touch control of her spare hand and started carefully strumming the strings. Spencer could now feel the warmth of Ashley's body pressed into her own and she wanted to scream and was not focsuing on the fact that she was for the first time in her life playing a valid note on a musical instrument.

Ashley didn't want to stop been this close to Spencer she would stay like this forever but the sheer proximity and warmth of the other girl was making her want to scream and she couldn't take the tension anymore. "That's F " was all Ashley could manage to say and she whispered right into Spencer's ear which sent shivers down the blonde girls spine. Ashley couldn't hold back anymore and decided to risk it as she leaned in and kissed Spencer's neck.

Spencer felt Ashley kiss her neck but it was soft and subtle that it may as well have been the wind grazing her skin. Spencer didn't know why but she wanted more than a passing kiss on the neck. She had to kiss her so she dropped the guitar on the ground and turned around. She grabbed Ashley's face and kissed her passionately on the lips. Spencer noticed straight away how soft her lips were and how she tasted sweet and fruity. Ashley's face felt soft against her own.

Ashley was shocked at Spencer's sudden movement and didn't want to ruin the moment by pointing out that Spencer will probably forget this once the cider has worn off. Ashley tried to take control of the kiss and leaned into Spencer until she was on top of her. Ashley ran her down Spencer's body and slowly slid her tongue into her mouth wanting to taste more of the Spencer. Spencer was returning the action just when Ashley's band mate walked into the tent.

"Shit sorry Ash" The guy shouted as he ran out of the tent. Ashley stoppd kissing Spencer and knew as soon as she looked into Spencer's eyes that the straight girl had very much regretted the lesbian kiss.

"Spencer I'm...I'm" Ashley tried to defuse the situation but for once in her life didn't have the words. Spencer sat up and wiggled from beneath Ashley.

"I really need to go...sorry" With that Spencer had ran out of the tent. Ashley just sat on the floor mentally kicking herself but she knew that Spencer kissed her first and that was enough to make this worth it. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys it makes me want to write quicker. Keep up the reviews and I'll try to up date as much as possible.

Chapter 4

Spencer finally stopped running when she left the camp site where Ashley had taken her. The thoughts flashing through her mind were making her feel sick with guilt but on the other hand she has never been so involved with a kiss before, so free and relaxed. She could still feel Ashley on her lips which she tried to push to the back of her mind. She knew that she needed to forget that this ever happened and she also knew that she would never need to tell anybody as nobody had clue who Ashley was. Spencer had never done anything like this before she loved Holden and would never want to hurt him which is why she had decided not to tell anybody. Also she couldn't handle been responsible for breaking somebody's heart.  
Spencer panicked as she couldn't find her phone, she searched all of her pockets. She knew she had it on her because she had checked her phone a billion times while she was with Ashley to see if Holden had even bothered calling her and she remembered that he hadn't. Maybe he didn't really like her that much and would be ok if she told him...Spencer soon kicked herself for that thought as she knew she was just trying to rationalise what had just happened. How could she rationalise what had just happened though? She had never kissed a girl before and had never had intention of kissing a girl before not even Jamie who she was best friends with. As Spencer started to walk through the smaller crowds of people she realised that the sun was starting to rise and was annoyed that none of her friends or even her boyfriend appeared to be looking for her. Spencer crept through the camping site and climbed into her tent as she couldn't stand the thought of lying next to Holden when she could feel the warmth of Ashley's body on top of her. Spencer closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep before everybody else woke up.

CUT TO ASHLEY JUST AFTER SPENCER RUNS OFF

"SPENCER!!WAIT" Ashley yelled as Spencer flew out of the tent without looking back.

Ashley threw her head back on the pillow and mentally kicked herself like football. How could she be so stupid and reckless. She really liked Spencer and blew it by been so forward. Ashley was roughly dragged from her self beating by the band mate that had walked in.

"Nice work Jared" Ashley snapped even though she knew it wasn't his fault.

"Sorry Davies I had no idea" Jared apologised as he sat next to Ashley on the floor.

"I fucked up big time dude"

"It's cool it's not like you have to ever see her again. This is a festival Ash with over hundred, thousand people here"

"I know that's the problem"

"You wanna see her again?" Jared asked confused. Why would Ashley waste her time on a girl that really isn't gay and ran out on her when she could have any girl or guy she wanted.

"I kinda do..she was just so...so sweet, so innocent but not in naive way"

"Plus she was smoking hot" Jared included. Ashley gave him a look of death but couldn't help but agree.

"She is so much more than hot" Ashley mused to herself. A noise beneath them interrupted the conversation. It sounded like music or something.

"Ash I think you're ass is ringing" Jared noted while looking at her ass. Ashley wiggled as she tried to find where the noise was coming from. From under the pillow she pulled a pink phone.

"You gonna answer it?"

"Erm do you really think I would have this crap as my ring tone. It sounds like some crappy garage band" Ashley said looking at the phone and then smiling to herself when she realised just whose phone it was.

"This is her phone Jared..which means I can find her" Ashley said as she jumped around the tent in pure unadulterated joy.

"Spencer!!Oi Carlin wake the fuck up you dirty stop out" Jamie yelled through Spencer's tent. Spencer groaned as she tried to lift her head off the pillow,well jumper that she had rolled up as she forgot her pillow and Holden wouldn't his up. Spencer upzipped her tent and dropped through the gap.

"Graceful entrance..I give it 8.9" Jamie joked.

"What do you want?what time is it?" Spencer croaked.

"Well I tried to call you at about 5 this morning when I was leaving the tent and weirdly enough you didn't answer" Jamies said suspicously.

"Yea I lost my phone..guess I was drunk"

"Yea you must've been drunk hun because a girl answered and she said you'd left your phone in her tent" Jamie replied in a whisper and a huge smile on her face.

"Jamie!!" Spencer whispered/shouted as she pulled Jamie to the ground and in to her tent.

"What the fuck Spence?"

"What did she say?" Spencer asked grabbing Jamie.

"That you two had raging lesbian sex all night" Jamie joked again. She couldn't pass up the chance the rag Spencer about this.

"Shut up"

"Actually she did say that she took you back her tent because you got the shit kicked out of you in the mosh pit and that's how your phone got there.My version was better" Jamie finally gave up the truth. Spencer sighed with relief and dropped back to he floor. This whole not telling anybody thing was never going to happen. Spencer wanted to tel her best friend so badly because she would be honest and brutal if it were needed.

"There is a slightly different version and you cannot tell anybody ok?"

"Yes"

"Pinky me" Spencer said holding out her little finger.

"I pinky promise now spill"

"Ashley did help me after I got my ass kicked hence the cut on my face but afterwards she showed me her tent and she was teaching me how to play guitar and then we...we kissed" Spencer really whispered the last part in case anybody else heard.

"Fuck Spence you never asked me for guitar lessons...if only I'd known" Jamies joked because that's what she did. Spencer gave her the look tht screamed help me I don't know what to do.

"Ok Carlin. Do you like this Ashley chick?"

Spencer just nodded her head.

"How did it end?"

"Somebody walked in and I bolted like a huge chicken"

"Wow you're special..ok ok. Did you like it when it was happening?"

"It was incredible Jamie...I've never kissed anybody like that before"

"That's because you haven't kissed me yet"

"Shut up and tell me to do" Spencer demanded.

"Well I think you definately fancy her and yes you do have a boyfriend but he is a complete twat so I think I know the answer" Jamie answered honestly. Spencer had forgotten how much Jamie hated Holden. She always has done which Spencer put down to jealousy at first but then Jamie told her that Holden is a known player around the area which he has admitted to but has promised that he has changed for Spencer and of course Jamie doesn't beleive him.

"He is not a twat and I'm sure that I was just drunk and stupid" Spencer answered trying to get off the topic now.

"Ok well you mind that I've arranged to meet her in half an hour for a coffee" Jamie said with a huge smile. Spencer's eyes widened with excitement and dread.

"What?Oh my god I need to clean myself because I smell horrible and look like hell" Spencer worried as she jumped out of the tent. As she got out of the tent she realised that all their mates had already left for the day. "Where is everybody?".

"They were all gone before I got back about an hour ago including Mr Perfect"

"Twat" Spencer whispered to herself as she grabbed some clothes to change into so she could go meet Ashley to get her phone back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry the updates are few and far between but I've busy.Also I've been informed that there is another story with the same name,just wanted tp point out that I wasn't aware of this until after I started mine so sorry about that.The other story is really good so you should all give it a read.Anyway hope you're still enjoying mine and keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 5

Spencer and Jamie were heading over towards a breakfast van where they were supposed to be meeting Ashley to get the phone back. Spencer was incredibly nervous about seeing Ashley. She felt bad for running away last night with no explanation or reasoning for her actions. Spencer had happily kissed Ashley back and was trying to make sense of it all. She felt guilty for cheating on Holden but at the same time she was desperate to see Ashley again and she had no idea why. As they approached the van Spencer felt her stomach jump into her throat as she saw Ashley stood there looking straight at her/. Spencer scanned the girl admiring how good she looked in her little denim skirt and welly's. Spencer tried to push those thoughts to the back of her already over loaded mind. Jamie grabbed her arm as she caught sight of who she assumed was Ashley.

"Oh my god Spencer she is so fit. If you don't want her please let me have a go"

"You are such a dude Jamie" Spencer replied almost defensively. Spencer smiled shyly at Ashley as they got closer.

"Hey" Ashley said when they were in hearing distance.

"Hey Ashley" Spencer stopped directly in front her and the two girls' stood just looking at each other for what seemed like a life time. Jamie coughed to get their attention.

"Sorry this is Jamie. Jamie this is Ashley"

"Hi Jamie nice to meet you" Ashley replied quite dismissively. Ashley wasn't been rude she just wanted to talk to Spencer about what happened and just apologise so she didn't think that Ashley was some crazy predator.

"Right I've just remembered that I needed to piss so I'm going to do that. Spence you have your phone back now so ring me when you're done" Jamie said walking away not wanting to be around the strange vibes that were going on between her best friend and the other girl.

Spencer felt like killing Jamie for leaving she didn't know what to say or do or even how to act around Ashley. Ashley on the otherhand was relieved because now she could get things sorted with Spencer.

"Look Spencer I'm sorry about last night" Ashley finally said taking a seat around a table. Spencer followed suit as she thought about Ashley's apology. Did she regret kissing her?Or was she hurt by Spencer's reaction?Spencer couldn't think straight.

"You are?" Spencer asked.

"Yea...I mean I wanted to kiss you but I shouldn't have because you have boyfriend and you're obviously straight.."

"How am I obviously straight?" Spencer snapped not really knowing why.

"Well the whole boyfriend thing is a huge indication and the fact that when I kissed you it made you run away like a maniac"

Good point Spencer thought to herself.

"I shouldn't have kissed you back or led you on so I'm sorry"

"But you did kiss me back" Ashley replied a little bit annoyed. Spencer had her kissed her back and not just a little bit either they were actually full on making on.

"I was drunk" Spencer quickly answered and she knew it was a lie.

"Ok.Anyway...here's your phone I'm going" Ashley had had enough of playing games with a straight girl she had done this plenty of times before to know how the scenario ends. Ashley placed the phone on the table and started to walk off. She was hoping that Spencer would stop her but she didn't.

Spencer didn't know what to say to Ashley but she knew that she wanted to stop her from being mad at her so she got up to chase her but as she was getting closer to Ashley she was stopped by Holden walking in front of her.

"Where you running to blondie?" Holden asked as he pecked her cheek. Spencer wanted to push him out the way and chase Ashley but knew that staying with Holden was the right thing to do.

"Nowhere..I...I um...it doesn't matter. Where have you been?" Spencer replied as she watched Ashley walk further and further away.

"Just been checking everything out and looking for anyone that might be interested in the band" Spencer couldn't help but roll her eyes at his response mostly because she had heard so many times. Every gig they went to he was convinced that he would find some music person that would listen to their demo and automatically sign them.

"What was that look for?" Holden asked annoyed.

"Can't you just enjoy the festival?"

"Spence you know how important this band is to me and I know we re good enough to make it" Something else Spencer had heard a number of times and knew wasn't true.

"I know Holden but I haven't seen you at all so far this weekend and all you care about is your stupid band" Spencer snapped. She knew that she was picking a fight becase she wanted to get her frustration out about Ashley.She also knew that she was trying to make Holden feel bad so she didn't feel so gulity about last night.

"Stupid band?is that what you think?whatever Spence...enjoy your weekend" Holden snapped back as he walked off. Spencer didn't even consider chasing him because she knew that they would both forget why they were arguing and she would partake in some mediocre make up sex at some some point.

Spencer grabbed her phone and called Jamie.

"Alllrrriiitttteeee" Jamie shouted down the phone as she always did.

"I think I like her" was all Spencer said knowing that Jamie would understand.

"I knew it. I'm by the radio 1 tent you coming?"

"Yep be there in 5.Get me a drink" Spencer said as she closed her phone and headed over to the tent. Spencer spotted Jamie a mile off she was sat on the floor with a huge group of people which Spencer recognised from Uni.

"Carlin get your sweet ass over here and get drunk!!" Jamie yelled over the sound system. Spencer blushed as a few people in the crowd looked at her.

"Thank Jamie!" Spencer smirked as she sat down and grabbed her pint from Jamie. "Hey guys" Spencer said to nobody in paticular as she downed a good percentage of her pint.

"So you like her then?" Jamie asked.

Spencer she didn't reply she just nodded.

"Well my possibly gay friend I would first of all like to point out A how offended I am that you didn't go gay for me and B if you do decide that you actually do like guys then Ashley is fair game and C about fucking time" Jamie raised her glass " TO LESBIANS" she toasted as everybody in the group cheered. Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks. Anyway what are we doing in the little tents I thought you wanted to see some of the bands on the main stage?"

"The good acts aren't on til tonight plus I am doing you a huge favour" Jamie said with a huge smile as she looked towards the stage. Spencer couldn't believe her eyes sat on a stool with an acoustic guitar was Ashley. Spencer knew at that exact moment that she definately liked the girl. She looked stunning underneath the stage lights and so vulnerable,almost nervous which wasn't a side of her that Spencer saw last night.

"You're welcome" Jamie whispered into Spencer's ear. 


	6. Chapter 6

This is only a short chapter but I hope you like x

Chapter 6

As the lights dimmed in the small tent the crowd began to cheer as Jo Whiley came on stage and stood next to Ashley.

"Wow, thanks for coming out guys. First of all welcome to the radio 1 in new music we trust stage. We have some amazing acts to showcase this year who will hopefully rock your socks. First up we hve Ashley Davies and her band who are here all the way from sunny LA. Let's show them how we do it in Reading...once again everyone welcome ASHLEY DAVIES" Jo shouted as gave Ashley a smile and walked off stage. Ashley turned to her band and she started to strum on her guitar. Spencer was actually mesmorised by the beauitful girl sat on the stage and had forgotten about the crowds around them.

Ashley had played a number of songs now and Spencer was amazed at how good she was and the shyness that she had at the beginning had completely disappeared as she owned the stage. Spencer had no idea that she would be this talented and that her voice would be so inviting. The current song came to a sudden end and Ashley passed her fender to the stage hand and grabbed her acoustic.

"Ok this is my last song and it's a cover of a cover" Ashley explained into the mircophone. "This amazing song was originally done by Leonard Cohen but you all probably know as a Jeff Buckley song or at least you should and if you don't then you really shoul just leave now" Ashley joked as sat back on her stool. Ashley started strumming the opening chords to the which seemed to go on for an eternity but this was probably because Spencer was so desperate to hear her sing again. As Ashley opened her mouth and released the first note of the song Spencer's breath actually got caught in her throat.

"Well I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord But you don't really care for music, do ya?  
Well it goes like this :  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof You saw her bathing on the roof Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya And she tied you to her kitchen chair She broke your throne and she cut your hair And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

(Yeah but) Baby I've been here before I've seen this room and I've walked this floor, (You know)  
I used to live alone before I knew ya And I've seen your flag on the marble arch and love is not a victory march It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah...

Well there was a time when you let me know What's really going on below But now you never show that to me do ya But remember when I moved in you And the holy dove was moving too And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

Hallelujah...

Maybe there's a God above But all I've ever learned from love Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya And it's not a cry that you hear at night It's not somebody who's seen the light It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu.  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelu.  
Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah

Hallellllluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujjjaahhhh...Hallelllluuuuuujjaaaaaaaaaahhhh"

As Ashley finished the song she looked Spencer directly in the eyes and saw that the song had brought a tear to them. She had no idea the girl was in the crowd and that she could have that sort of effect on somebody. As she strummed the final note the crowd went crazy and Ashley said a simple thank you and walked of stage.

Spencer saw Ashley leave the stage and knew that this was her chance to apologise and to try and makde things right between them. Spencer made her way outside of the tent and frantically searched for the girl that had just changed her life with one song. Spencer saw Ashley stood talking to one of the guys from the band and she didn't hesitate in walking over. Ashley hadn't seen Spencer walking over to her so she took her chance and walked up behind the girl.

"That was amazing" Spencer whispered in her ear. Ashley didn't move because she knew who it was straight away.

"Thanks..I've got go" Ashley replied without even thinking. Spencer wasn't going to let her go without at least saying sorry so she grabbed her hand and turned the dark haired girl so they were looking directly at each other.

"Just give me 1 minute and if you still wanna leave then that's fine...pleasse" Spencer begged. Ashley didn't reply she just gave Spencer a look that suggested that she was listening.

"Ok last night I totally freaked which I'm sure you're aware of...anyway I didn't mean to freak on you but I have never kissed a girl before"

"Thanks for letting me be your little straight girl experiment it meant a lot" Ashley sniped and went to walk off and once again Spencer stopped her.

"You didn't let me finish" Spencer said slightly annoyed at Ashley for been so stubborn. "I have also never felt that spark that I felt when you kissed me last night and that scared me more than you been a girl. I didn't think that this sort of crap existed. I didn't think that you,well, that I could like somebody so quickly and when I saw you on stage singing that song I knew" Spencer stopped talking because she wasn't quite sure how to finish that sentence. She really hadn't thought this through and considered any of the consequences but at this moment in time none of that stuff mattered to her she just had to make everything ok with Ashley.

Ashley was shocked that the straight girl that she had met last night and accidently on purpose kissed was now stood in front of her admitting that she liked her.What shocked Ashley more though was the fact that she liked her back. Ashley was normally great with words it's how she had a career but at the moment she was speechless and had no idea what to say to Spencer or what she wanted to say to Spencer.

" 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the reviews..keep em coming xx

CHAPTER 7

It had been a about a minute since Spencer stopped talking and she was starting to feel like a bit of an idiot as Ashley was completely silent and had avoided eye contact with Spencer all together.

"I'm gonna go because...well you know" Spencer finally gave because she was feeling more like a loser with every second that she was stood there.

Ashley was still speechless but she knew that she didn't want to let Spencer just walk away so she grabbed her this time and kissed her softly on the lips. Spencer was shocked by Ashley's actions and by the fact that this was happening in a very public place and this was evident from the wolf whistles from over horny guys. Ashley pulled away before Spencer could or before she wanted to. They both looked at he their feet shyly.

"Spencer I like you too and I'm glad that you came to see me because I would've hated leaving without saying goodbye"

"Goodbye?but it's only saturday" Spencer asked in complete confusion.

"I'm heading back to LA tonight"

"Oh ok"

"Well I was only here to perform. I would've told you that last night but I didn't really get the chance" Ashley could feel herself pushing Spencer way even though she didn't want to but she knew that this was all pointless because she was leaving and mostly because Spencer was straight.

"Doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Guess not" Ashley just wanted the floor to swallow her so she didn't have to deal with this. She really liked Spencer and wish she could go back to last night when everything was great but she it couldn't happen. "Look Spencer I'm sorry for kissing you and all of this but nothing can happen"

"Why not?"

"Because you're straight, you live in England and you have a boyfriend" Ashley knew she was trying to hurt Spencer now and she was doing it in style.

"Nice Ashley...have a nice trip" Spencer walked off and neither girl tried to stop one another. Spencer headed back into the tent that she had just seen Ashley perform in and she could feel tears burning her eyes and she forced them back because she refused to let a girl she hardly knew make her feel rejected and hurt. Jamie spotted Spencer walking back in and ran straight over to her.

"What happened?"

"I told her that I liked her, she kissed me and then she told me that this was a goodbye because she was going back to LA tonight" Spencer explained still fighting back the tears.

"That's fucking harsh chick"

"Yep and no I just feel bad for basically cheating on Holden for no reason. I know I don't know her but I had some strange thought that she would be worth my time" Spencer said but with a little bit more anger.

"Fuck her Spence and Fuck Holden!!" Jamie shouted.

"Really?"

"The only good thing to come from this is that I think you have realised that you don't want to be with Holden"

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you just told a GIRL that you like her who you've known less than 24 hours is a huge indication...dude I think you might be a little bit gay"

"Thanks" Spencer said in a chuckle and giving Jamie a hug.

"If you wanna leave we can you know?" Jamie offered with a smile because she knew Spencer wouldn't have any fun now that all this has happened.

"I think I kinda do but I do have a trade off for you" Spencer replied.

"I'm listening"

"How about we go back to Birmingham drop off the camping crap and then book some flights to LA?"

"Are you joking?"

"Nope I want you to spend the rest of the summer with me in LA that if you don't mind?"

"I course I don't fucking mind!!" Jamie screamed jumping on Spencer and dragging the girl to the ground.

"Let's go!!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry my updates are so random but I've been super thankies again for all the lovely reviews,keep them coming and I'll try to update a little bit more..enjoy

Chapter 8

Spencer and Jamie were back at their tents packing up. Jamie couldn't wait to leave, as much as she loved reading she just wanted to get to LA as soon as possible because she knew this trip was going to be legendary. The two girls' were in the process of dismantling their tents when Holden and his friends arrived.

"What are you doing Spence?" Holden asked looking confused.

"Packing up" She replied sarcastically as she continued trying to fit her tent into a stupidly small bag.

"Why though?It's only Saturday"

"I know but me and Jamie decided to leave early and she's coming to LA with me" Spencer really didn't want to have this conversation as she felt guilty and she was 90% certain that she didn't want to be with Holden anymore.

"Is this because we argued?Look Spence I'm sorry, please don't go" Holden looked genuinely upset.

"Holden this is because of what happened..I..I just need to go home and be away from here for a while"

"You mean be away from me?"

Spencer thought about her answer carefully because she really hated to upset people but she knew that she had to be honest.

"Not away from you, away from us. I just don't think we fit at the moment Holden"

"Don't fit?!!That's bollox and you know it Spence..be honest" Holden was shouting again now. Spencer hates it when he raises his voice at her especially when they are stood front of a group of friends.

"You want honesty Holden? Okay I'll be honest..I met a girl this weekend who made every inch of me feel alive and I wanted her more than I've ever wanted you!!" Spencer regreted the honesty now but it was too late.

"You mean Jamie?" Holden asked which Jamie couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of the question.

"No Holden..look I'm going"

"Spence please don't 're not gay" Holden begged.

"I might not be but then again I may well be and I want to find out" Spencer didn't wait for a reply she just grabbed Jamie and walked off. Spencer felt a huge sigh of relief run down her body. She really did love Holden and so many things about him but most of the time the bad out weighed the good.

Jamie opened the boot and placed all their stuff in there. Both girls climbed into the mini cooper and they drove off.

Ashley was getting bored and was really annoyed at the stupid airhostess hitting her in the elbow everytime she walked by. She had been on the plane for about an hour now and she knew she had long flight a head of her. The inflight movies weren't distracting her from this niggly feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew exactly what it was. She couldn't get the image of Spencer's baby blue eyes that looked baby worlds out of her head or that cute smile she occasionally showed when she was embarrased. Ugh stop thinking about her like that you only knew her for less than a day Ashley thought to herself.

"Hey Davies where's your head at?" the guy next to Ashley asked.

"Sorry Aiden I just spaced out" Ashley replied to the dark haired boy.

"Liar"

"I'm just tired"

"So you're not thinking about that hottie you shared a moment with at the festival"

"We weren't having a moment" Ashley snapped.

"You so were and I don't blame you because she was fine"

"It doesn't matter"

"What did you do Ash?"

"I pulled an Ashley Davies special"

"Made her fall for you and then crushed her?" Aiden asked knowing this scenario far too well.

"I didn't make her do anything and yea" Ashley admitted defeat because she knew that Aiden would eventually get it out of her in the end. They had known each other since they were kids and Aiden had been with Ashley's sister for a few years.

"I guess it was for the best if she is from England anyway"

"She's from LA, she goes to college in england"

"Ok..so why did you crush her?"

"Straight"

"Didn't look that straight to me"

"Well she has a boyfriend and it was just a couple of kisses nothing major" Ashley tried to brush it off by leaving out the fact that she had never felt anything similar to how she felt when she kissed Spencer.

"Did you at least get her number or last name?"

"No" Ashley moaned as she hit herself on the forehead as her own stupidity kicked in but then she remembered something. She grabbed her cellphone out and showed a picture to Aiden.

"You do know that you're supposed to turn that off when you're on a plane" Aiden pointed out. Ashley ignored his comment and shoved the phone in his face.

"I kinda bluetoothed a picture of her from her phone to mine"

"How very stalkerish of you" Aiden joked mstudying the picture. The picture was of Spencer and some guy who Ashley had assumed was a brother as they looked very similar.

"Not stalkerish I just..nevermind"

"You are going to so love me Davies..I mean more than already obviously do"

"What?why?"

"I know the guy in the picture" Ashley's eyes lot up at Aiden's comment "I used to play ball with him at High School"

"Do you still know him?" Ashley asked/screamed

"Kind of. I see him around LA name is Glenn Carlin"

"Oh my god I fucking love Aiden!!!" Ashley gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know I'm amazing. I'll see what I can sort out when we get home"

Ashley smiled to herself as she finally relaxed in her seat. Just knowing that she could some how find Spencer oce she got back to LA calmed Ashley. She wanted to find her and apologise. Even if Spencer still had a boyfriend Ashley knew that she was going to get her. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few days had gone by now and Spencer was back in Birmingham. They had booked the tickets for LA and they were flying out today. Spencer was happy that she was going home because she hadn't seen her family for nearly a year and as much as they annoyed the hell out of her she still missed them. Spencer was excited but Jamie was insane and had been since they left reading. Jamie whad been googling LA for the past few days and had been listing off different things that she wanted to do once they got there..all Spencer wanted to was have fun with her best friend.

"Fuck Spencer are you ready????"Jamie yelled up the stairs as she stood by the front door with her suitcase.

"I'm thinking of retracting my offer of taking you with me" Spencer yelled back.

"Well neither of us will make it if you don't move your arse"

"Jamie we live 30 minutes from the airport and we have 4 hours until we fly I think we're gonna make it on time" Spencer reassured.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Taxis here,lets go..Oh My God" Jamie yelled

"What?"Spencer asked shocked at the sheer volume of Jamie's voice.

"I may wet myself I'm so excited"

"Nice..can we go now"

Jamie practically bounced out the front door. The two girls' got into the taxi and headed off to the airport.

After what seemed for ever Spencer and Jamie had arrived at LAX. Jamie was bouncing around the airport like a nutter while Spencer scanned the crowd for her brother who was supposed to be picking them up and taking them to the family home. Glenn looked similar to Spencer with the same blue eyes and shy smile. Spencer thought she could see Glenn stood out the front of the arrivals door so she headed over to him. It was him so Spencer rushed over while grabbing Jamie.

"Hey little sister" Glenn said bear hugging Spencer. Jamie was stood behind Spencer and Glenn looking around the airport shyly.

"Hey little brother this is Jamie my best mate from Uni" Spencer said grabbing Jamie again.

"Ello' governor" Glenn joked trying be funny.

"Wow, I can't believe that one family can have so much funny in it" Jamie quipped back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Nice to meet you"

Glenn grabbed to the girls trolley and led them to the car. He threw everything n the boot and sped down the freeway.

"So what have you got planned for us?" Spencer asked her brother as she played with teh stereo.

"Well Spence I'm glad you asked. I happen to have planned a night of fun and mischief"

"Sounds intriguing please continue" Jamie demanding

"Jamie I will show you a side of LA that is not in the brochures and will leave you begging for more"

"Just shut up and tell us"

"Some chick is having a party at Gray and some guy I used to play basketball with at high school gave me some tickets" Glenn finaly confessed.

"Which guy?" Spencer asked.

"His name is Aiden and he was asking about you actually" Glenn replied with a teasing tone.

"Why?"

"Guess he likes you or something but said I should bring you" Glenn said pulling into the drive way.

"Please don't ditch me for some guy this summer Spence" Jamie begged again from the back seat.

"Trut me that won't happen"

"I'll keep you company Jamie" Glenn sad with a sleazy smile.

"Aww thanks but that will never happen" Jamie laughed as she got out th car. Glenn looked at Spencer in shock as if no girl had ever knocked him back before.

"She's gay Glen" Spencer giggled putting his mind at rest and getting out the car.

"He knows I'm gay right?" Jamie asked grabbing her suitcase.

"He does now. Anyway welcome to the Carlin house" Spencer laughed. Jamie followed Spencer to the house and the two girls' walked in.

"Ashley?Ashley???" Aiden was yelling around the apartment.

"What?" Ashley snapped from the bathroom as she appeared in just her towel.

"Tell me how much you love me"

"I would be lying" Ashley joked as she pushed past Aiden.

"That cut deep Ash. Anyway seriously ask me what I did"

"What did you do Aiden?" Ashley asked with no real interest which Aiden chose to ignore.

"I planned a welcome back party for you for tonight at Gray..."

"Thanks Aiden" Ashley interrupted.

"I wasn't done yet diva...I also.."

"Aiden I don't have time for you for the party and I'll meet you at Gray tonight" Ashley said as she kissed Aiden and the cheek and shut her door.

"Fine" Aiden hissed as he walked out of the house knowing that he was wasting his time trying to talk to Ashley when she was trying to get ready.

Ashley was desperately trying to get ready as she was meant to be meeting her sister for lunch in about 5 mins and her sister Kyla hated it when Ashley was late which she always tended to be. She was happy that Aiden had arranged a party as she hadn't seen her friends she she landed in LA because she was too busy catching up on sleep and trying to write new songs. She knew that she would have loads of fun but she was still distracted by the thoughts of the stunning blonde she met at Reading which is why she wanted to see Kyla so badly she knew that her sister would tell her what to do or more like what not to do.

Ashley slammed her car door as she ran into the restaurant. No matter much she intended to be on time for meetings she always ended up late. As she walked through the door she saw Kyla galring at her obviously waiting to give her the 'I don't know why I bother' speech.

"Hey little sister" Ashley said in a chirpy voice trying to push Kyla passed the anger.

"Hey?is that it?" Kyla snapped.

"I'm sorry I'm late..please don't be mad...I have gossip for you" Ashley said with a pout.

"Ok you're forgiven but it better be good"

"I met somebody"

"A girl?"

"Considering I'm gay that would be a yes"

"Just checking because I never know with you"

"Fair enough. Anyway yes and her name is Spencer"

"Where and how?"

"At that festival I played in England and I pulled her out of a mosh pit when she got knocked over"

"So she is English then?"

"Nope she's from LA but she's at school in England"

"Ok so what went wrong?" Kyla asked pretty predicting Ashley's every move.

"She has a boyfriend and I managed to crush her in less than 24 hours"

"Wow that's a new record right?"

"Yea I think so anyway I really like her and I can't stop thinking about her"

"Ash think about this logically ok. You live in LA, she lives in Englandshire, she may have kissed you but she has a boyfriend and was probably just trying you" Kyla said drinking her tea. Ashley looked shocked at her sisters response. Normally Kyla was all for helping Ashley in these situations and giving her great advise but this was a crap attempt at advise.

"That's it?what happened to you're big love isn't logical or predictable and that I should go for it no matter what?"

"Ashley I still believe that but this girl is STRAIGHT and I just think that you should find somebody who will A be in the country and B likes girl's too"

"Dammit I know you're right"

"Of course" Kyla responded smuggly. The two girl's continued to chat and Ashley filled Kyla in on her stories from the road and went into some more detail about Spencer hoping to sway Kyla into thinking that Ashley liking Sencer would for some reason work out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spencer had been trying to get some sleep but Jamie wasn't letting no matter how jet lagged they both were. Spencer's dad had made them a huge lunch when they arrived and now they were all unpacked all Jamie wanted to do was explore. Spencer didn't have any issues with this she just wished that she had the same enthusiasm for her home town because all she really wanted to do at this moment in time was curl up on her bed and cry. She wasn't sad she was just annoyed that she had managed to mess everything up so badly back in the u.k and that she had confused herself so much over the whole gay thing. Jamie had decided that Spencer should take the chance to try the whole lesbian thing on for the summer, Spencer wasn't too sure because she had no idea what she was doing or what she was looking for or even if she was looking for anybody at all.

"What's the plan then?" Jamie asked in the distance as she tried on clothes.

"It's only 7pm Jamie"

"No it's drink 0'clock so lets get our wreck on" Jamie demanded. Spencer could tell that she was getting bored now and really wanted to go.

"Ok, ok we'll go but drinks are on you all night until you pull and then the drinks are on me"

"I love this game. So does that mean that if you pull first then the drinks are on you anyway?"

"That would be the case if I was on the pull but I'm not"

"Come on Spence how else are you supposed to know if you're gay or not?"

"I was hoping that I would just know"

"You already know you just need proof and you need to stop comparing every girl to this singer girl because she was incredible so it's unfair to the rest of the lesbian population in LA."

"I'm not promising anything Jamie but I will keep my mind open"

Jamie smiled at Spencer and gave her a hug as a sign of her support. Jamie pulled away and grabbed some of Spencer's clothes then threw them at her.

"Put these on....the top makes your boobs look amazing"

Spencer just smiled as she slipped into the black skinny fit jeans and the black, faded low cut vest top that she had bought from a skate shop in Birmingham. As the two girls were putting the final touches to their outfits Glenn poped his head around the door.

"Jamie are you sure you're gay because you are hot"

"More than ever at this moment in time" Jamie replied without even looking at the over zealous jock by the door.

"What do you want Glenn?" Spencer interrupted the two.

"Are you ready because I've got to meet some people before the party?"

"Yep let's go" Spencer said grabbing her bag and heading down the stairs.

Ashley had just got to Gray and was amazed at the amount of people that were at the party she knew that most of them would be clueless as to what the party was inaid of but she didn't care because she got to party with her friends. Ashley headed over to the bar and air kissed a few people on her way until she reached her sister at the end and she gave her a loving hug.

"I'm so glad you came Kyla" Asley screamed spinning her around. Kyla had refused to attend earlier when Ashley had asked her because she had college work to do but clearly Aiden had persuaded her some how, what ever he did Ashley never wanted to know.

"I had to come after I spoke to Aiden" Kyla answered handing Ashley some champagne.

"What do you mean?" Ashley had to ask mostly because she was nosy and because Kyla was been shify.

"Didn't Aiden tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About that girl?"

Ashley looked more clueless than ever now and she was getting annoyed because she hated been out of the loop when it came to anything.

Spencer and Jamie climbed out of the car as Glenn drove off again he was going to pick some people up. Jamie was practically drunk on excitement and Spencer was just happy to be away from everyone that had caused her any annoyance in the past week or so. They gave their I.D as they walked though the main doors passed all the people on the queue. For once Glenn had actually got names down on a real list for a club and for the first time in America Spencer had used her real I.D which was exciting for her. Spencer grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her close because she felt responsible for her now they were on Spencer's turf and Jamie always looked after her in Birmingham. The club was packed and Spencer was trying to spot her other brother Clay and his girlfriend Chelsea but it was quite difficult with the heaving crowd of hot, sweaty bodies. Spencer was heading towards the bar so she could get her cell out of her hand bag and call Clay. She pulled Jamie even closer behind when they approached the bar which was mainly for self protection from gropping hands.

(back to Ashley and Kyla)

"You mean Spencer is here?" Ashley asked as she scanned the club.

"She might turn up"

"Shit..I need another drink" Ashley didn't know what to do or think. She was quite tempted to just run out of the club and save her dignity but she also wanted to see Spencer again. Just as she leaned over the bar to get a drink she spotted Spencer down the other side of the bar and she was getting up close and personal with some girl. Ashley just stared at her as Spencer smiled and giggled with the other girl whose face Ashley couldn't see. Ashley couldn't believe her eyes maybe Spencer had lied about having a boyfriend and actuall was gay but just didn't like her. Ashley decided that the running away thing was right idea so she started to walk off. Kyla spotted her and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Home or somewhere else"

"Why?what hapened?"

"Spencer is here"

"That's a good thing right?" Kyla was confused now.

"Yea but she is with another girl" Ashley sulked as she said this.

"Thought she had a boyfriend?"

"I'm guessing she just lied to get away from me!"

"Ash you are so irrational. Point her out to me" Kyla followed where Ashley's hand was pointing and she saw Spencer.

"Ash they are just friends"

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked wondering how her sister knew so much.

"Because I can tell look jsyt wait here and Ill prove it" Kyla said as she walked over to Spencer and Jamie. Ashley hid behind a booth as she watched Kyla approach them.

Kyla walked straight over to Jamie and whispered in her ear as Spencer's back was turned "wanna dance?". Jamie was shocked at how forward this girl was been but liked it none the less so she pulled away from Spencer and leaned into Kyla's ear.

"I can't right now"

"Is that your girlfriend?" Kyla asked looking at Spencer who was still oblivious to whole exchange.

"Haha, no that's my best mate"

"Cute accent" Kyla said as she walked off and back over to Ashley who was now ducking down.

"Their just friends Ash" Kyla said as she slid into the booth.

"Kyla that was wrong on so many levels"

"What?Why?"

"Because you're not gay. I mean what would you have done if she had said yes?"

"Didn't think that far ahead but anyway go talk to Spencer"

"I can't" Ashley moaned as she slid further down the in her seat."I need fresh air...be back in a minute"

"She was so hot Spence" Jamie said taking her drink from Spencer.

"You sure didn't imagine it?you haven't slept for ages" Spencer joked as she sipped her drink. Her pocket started buzzing so she handed her drink to Jamie and answered her phone.

"Hello?...HANG ON...CAN'T HEAR YOU" Spencer signalled to Jamie that she was going outside so Jamie grabbed a table by the side of the dance floor as Spencer walked outside.

"Can you me now Clay?" Spencer asked into her as she rounded the corner she banged into somebody and she dropped her phone to the ground breaking it. Spencer immediately bent down to grab her phone but as she went to stand up she saw who she had bumped into. 


	11. Chapter 11

sorry if I left you hanging with the last chapter but I had to go out and didn't want to rush the next hope you enjoy the next bit

Chapter 11

"Ashley" Spencer said as her heart jumped into her throat again. She had no idea what to do or say and clearly Ashley didn't either so they both just stood there looking at each other.

"I'm sorry...about your phone" Ashley finally managed as she passed Spencer her phone.

"Don't worry about it. I needed a new one anyway" Spencer replied as she shoved her phone into her bag.

"You here for the party?"

"Kind of, my brother invited me but i have no idea what the party is for"

"It's for me"

"Oh right I didn't know sorry"

"Would you still have turned up if you would've known it was my party?"

"Probably not" Spencer knew she was lying now but she had automatically gone on the defensive considering their last conversation.

Ashley could see that Spencer was still pretty pissed at her and really wanted to make things ok between them so they could at least be friends.

"I get why you're pissed at me and I am really sorry but I had my reasons"

"Yea I was too straight for you. Look Ashley it's fine, it's not like we really know each other and had any connection. Enjoy your party I need to find my brother" Spencer replied as she tried to act cool about the whole thing. She went to walk past Ashley but Ashley blocked her path. They were inches from each other as Ashley leaned in and put her mouth right next to Spencer's ear.

"Just so you know I think we have a connection and I think you can probably prove me wrong about the too straight thing"

Spencer could barely breathe at this moment in time and all she wanted to do was kiss this beautiful girl in front of her but just couldn't build up the courage. Ashley was willing Spencer to kiss her but the other girl wasn't moving so Ashley took her chance before it was too late and kissed Spencer softly on the lips. She didn't want to kiss her to hard or with too much force in case she scared her again but her courage was rewarded as Spencer kissed her back. Ashley could feel the same feeling she felt when they first kissed, the crazy rush of passion and the need to be close to each other but Spencer pulled away.

"Sorry" Ashley whispered as she looked in to Spencer's eyes.

"Don't be sorry that was amazing"

"Then why did you pull away?" Ashley asked as she was desperate for more.

"Because I was worried in case somebody saw us"

"Oh so you are straight?" Ashley asked disappointed.

"I wouldn't that...I mean I just haven't had the talk with anybody about this and as far as everybody is concerned I still have a boyfriend"

"Don't you?" Ashley asked perking up slightly

"Nope, I left him on the saturday at Reading after what happened I just didn't think it would be fair to stay with him"

"So does that mean that you could be gay or at least Ashley sexual?"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"I don't know Ashley but I know that I like you. It's just been a lot to take in"

"I know and I'll leave you alone if you need me to?"

"No that's silly I just don't want to rush into anything but i do want to get to know you though"

"Ok I can do that but just so you know I always get what I want" Ashley said with a smirk.

The two girls' were distracted by Spencers' brother walking over to them. Spencer ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh my god Clay i've missed you"

"You too Spence" Clay said as he released from the embrace. "Sorry you must be Jamie?"

"No Clay this is Ashley. Jamie is inside"

"Nice to meet you Ashley"

"Hi, Spencer I'm going to go find my sister. See you later?" Ashley asked as she edged closer to Spencer. The chemistry between the two girls was so obvious and electric that Clay even noticed it.

"Definately" Spencer answered as she leaned in but she realised that her brother was there so she gave Ashley a hug. Ashley smiled and walked back into the club.

Clay looked between the two girls and smiled."What was that all about?".

"I'll let you know when I do" Spencer smiled. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm glad you're liking the updates.I wouldn't normally update this much but I'm off work sick so I have an excuse to sit in front of my laptop in my pj's all day. Thanks again for the encouragement and please let me know what you're thinking so I know what sort of direction to take this in xx

Chapter 12

Ashley walked back in to the club with the biggest smile on her face. Kyla spotted her a mile off as she made her way over to her sister.

"Get some good fresh out there?" Kyla asked with a smile that macthed Ashley's.

"Yea it was pretty good"

"I'm guessing you bumped into Spencer"

"Yea and I broke her phone"

"Smooth" Kyla mocked/

"I also kissed her and without her running off"

"Check you out. So where is she now?"

"With her brother. I've decided to give her some space and see what happens" Ashley said just as Spencer walked back into the club. Ashley couldn't take her eyes off her. Everything about Spencer made Ashley want to scream out loud just to relieve the tension inside her. The two girls' shared a secret smile which made Ashley just want to walk up to her and kiss her with every ounce of passion that was racing through her veins.

"You sure you can give her space?" Kyla asked noticing that Ashley was mesmerised by the girl.

"I don't know Kyla.....look at her she's incredible"

"Hey you want that dance now?" Jamie asked as she popped up between Ashley and Kyla. Ashley couldn't help but laugh at the fact that her sister was so straight and so in love with Aiden and now she was been asked to dance by a girl. However, Ashley wasn't ready for Kyla to say yes.

"Yea sure" Kyla replied as she took Jamie's hand and followed her on to the dance floor. Jamie didn't waste any time in getting close to Kyla. The two girls were grinding and their hands were all over one and others bodies. Ashley couldn't believe her eyes and didn't know what to do although she did notice that Jamie was a lot hotter than she originally thought. Ashley decided that she needed to do something before this went any further and before Aiden got here so she started dancing with the girls mostly trying to push Kyla out of the way and get Jamie's attention on to herself. Jamie wasn't taking the bait though she had her sights set on the other Davies sister.

Spencer was now watching the whole thing from across the dance floor and didn't know what to make of it and for some reason she felt jealous that Jamie and this other girl were so close to Ashley. Sencer lay down her glass and headed over to the dance floor, she had no idea where she had got the courage from but she didn't care at this paticular moment in time. Spencer walked up behind Ashley and started dancing, she slowly placed her hands on Ashley's hips. Ashley felt the light touch on her hips and she was torn from her self instructed mission as soon as she realised it was Spencer that was so close to her. Ashley spun around and Spencer immediately pressed her warm body against hers moving in time with the music, slow and passionately. Ashley ran her hands down Spencer spines and breathed in the blonde girls hot, sweet scent and longed to be surrounded by that forever. Ashley had completely forgotten about dragging her ever so straight sister away from the lesbian now that she had Spencer near her but her thoughts soon returned to the issue when she heard Aiden yelling at Kyla and Jamie.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" Aiden yelled pulling Kyla away from Jamie. Ashley regrettably pulled away from Spencer to try and calm the situation.

"Aiden calm down it's not what it looks like" Kyla tried to make her excuses but Aiden had just caught them kissing so she was fighting a losing battle.

"Kyla you were kissing her"

Spencer decided that she needed to get Kamie out of there so she grabbed her and pulled he towards the door and away from the drama.

"What the hell Jamie?" Spencer snapped realising that she wasn't mad at Jamie at all but more annoyed because she was enjoying her time with Ashley and Jamie's antics had ruined this.

"Spence you know she came on to me how was I suppose to know she had a bloody boyfriend???" Jamie knew she had a point and so did Spencer.

"We should leave before we piss off the whole of LA. Good work by the way" Spencer laughed as they tried to get a taxi.

Ashley was just stood there as Aiden and Kyla continued to argue and for some reason Aiden was blaming her but she didn't care she was more worried about where Spencer had ran off to and how she going to see her again. Ashley was craving more of her and needed to see her again as soon as possible.

"Kyla I'm going I'll see you later" Ashley shouted in a defeated voice. She knew that they would make up but really couldn't be bothered to stick around anymore. As she was leaving the club Clay stopped her.

"Hey you're Ashley right?"

"Yea"

"Do you know where Spencer went?"

"Nope I was wondering the same thing she left with Jamie"

"Ok cool. You have her number right?" Clay asked as he tried to play cupid.

"Erm no but I also broke her phone earlier so it wouldn't matter anyway" Ashley replied as she mentally kicked herself.

"Oh right...how about I make you a deal?" Clay asked with a smile.

"I'm listening"

"How about you give me and my girl a lift home and in return you'll know where Spencer lives so you can contact her again?"

Ashley thought about the offer which was a very good offer but she really didn't want to seem like a stalker but then again she was doing somebody a favour.

"Ok deal...I'm parked over here" Ashley said pointing towards her VW all climbed in and Ashley followed Clay's directions to their house. 


	13. Chapter 13

2 new chapters in one day thank god for sick days. Just hope that I'm not rushing them. Let me know if they seem to rushed or too long/short etc xx

Chapter 13

Spencer streched as the sun shone through her window and woke her couldn't help but notice how tiny her bed felt with somebody else in it with her and made a mental note to actually get the camping bed out of the attic today. Spencer's movement had disturbed Jamie who was in a serious state of drooling.

"Carlin please tell me it's t least midday otherwise I will hurt you" Jamie threatened as she grabbed her phone from the bedside table." Spence it's nly 9am why are you awake?"

"Shit I forgot about my phone"

"What about your phone?"

"Well before you tried to seduce the straight girl I had my own little bit of drama" Spencer teased as she sat up.

"I think you'll find that I was successful!!...what happened?"

"I literally bumped into Ashley and broke my phone"

"Please tell me this gets more interesting?"

"Then we kissed"

Jamie jumped up at this news.

"Details"

"We had a little chat about what happened in Reading and then we kissed and it was incredible"

"Oh my god...shit I remember that you two were practically having sex on the dance floor...loving your work Carlin"

"We were not practically having sex...I kind of thought that she was trying to pick you or that girl you were dancing with up" Spencer confessed alittle bit embarrased.

"Dude that was her sister and I would never do that to you"

"I know that"

"Good...anway weren't you worried about one of your brothers seeing you?"

"Not at that moment in time it was weird"

"So now what?"

"Nothing I didn't get her number or anything because my stupid phone was broken and then the shit with you happened" Spencer buried her head in the duvet then there was a knock at the door.

"Yea?" Spencer mumbled through the duvet. Clay popped his head around the door.

"Morning girls. Spence there was a package left for you on the doorstep" Clay said as he placed the package on the bed.

"By who?I haven't ordered anything"

"I don't know it was just there. How about you open it and find out" Clay said with a knowing smile. Spencer ripped the wrapping paper off the box and found a note:

Spencer,

I felt bad about breaking your phone so here you go. I took the liberity of putting my number in it...just in case

Ashley

p.s

check out the ring tones, I thought you could do with an upgrade

xoxox

"Oh my god Spencer" Jamie screamed as she read the note over Spencer's shoulder.

"You are so nosy" Spencer laughed as she pushed Jamie back on to the bed. Spencer opened the box and inside was a brand new cell phone. She turned on the phone and went straight to ringtones and pressed play and the opening chords to Jeff Buckley's version of Hellalujah started playing. Spencer couldn't help but smile and immediately sent Ashley a thank you text.

"Dude that is possibly the sweetest thing that I've ever seen" Jamie said with a huge smile.

"How did she know where I lived?"

"I'm guessing that your brother had something to do with it considering the smile on his face"

"I think you might be right..why isn't she texting back maybe somebody is playing a trick on me??!" Spencer started to feeak out a little bit.

"Calm the fuck down mate" Just as Jamie started to try and reassure Spencer the phone started singing.

ASHLEY DAVIES: You're welcome. Just text me whenever you're ready and I'll be there xx

Spencer thought about her reply carefully because she didn't want to lead Ashley on but she also had the insane need to see her again and thought that she should start been a bit more selfish when the final result might be Ashley.

SPENCER CARLIN: Beach today at noon?

ASHLEY DAVIES: See you there xx 


	14. Chapter 14

This is a very short chapter but I'll post another one later xx

Chapter 14

Ashley franctically searched for her black and white striped bikini. She had no idea why she had to wear that particular bikini when she owned loads of them but she just wanted that one. She was over excited about seeing Spencer because she knew that she was finally getting her chance to prove to the other girl that she can be same Ashley she was that first night at Reading and then they could forget all the other stuff and just deal with the summer as it came rather than worrying about what will happen at the end. Ashley started worry that she may be getting her hopes up for no reason so she thought that it might be a good idea to take Kyla along and place her on the beach somewhere in case things start to get weird or in they don't go in Ashley's favour.

"Ashley it's here you freak" Kyla yelled from the bedroom holding the bikini in question.

"Thankies...I'm gonna go get changed"

"Ash are you not going to talk to me about what happened last night?" Kyla asked obviously talking about the kiss she shared with Spencer's friend. Ashley honestly didnt want to think about she was actually trying her best to push it to the back of her mind. Ashley was annoyed with Kyla for kissing a girl not because she's straight but because Kyla had been dating Ashley's best friend Aiden for what seemed like forever. But then on the other hand Spencer had kissed Ashley when she was with her boyfriend and look at how well turned out..Ashley shuddered at that thought. She knew that Kyla wasn't gay and that she was probably just bored or attention seeking.

"I'd rather not if that's ok?" Ashley finally replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you were just drunk and you love Aiden so I know it didn't mean anything" Ashley was acting abit childish and she knew this but she didn't care.

"Yea you're right" Kyla sighed with absolutely no conviction her voice.

Spencer was trying to hurry Jamie so that they could head to the beach. Spencer had decided that she would plant Jamie on the beach just in case she needs a get out of jail free card. Spencer had considered the fact that ot was highly unbelieveable that Jamie would be randomly sat on the beach but she still needed some moral support.

"Move it lady" Spencer shouted as Jamie dragged herself down the stairs.

"I really don't feel like pretending to be sat on the beach on my own Spence..I'm tired"

"Please do this for me and we can do what ever you want later" Spencer replied.

Jamie had a few ideas about what she would like to be doing lately and mst of it involved the girl from last night. Even though Jamie knew this girl was straight and had a boyfriend she just couldn't forget about her and needed to see her again plus she now knew that these straight girl / gay girl stories have very good potential. 


	15. Chapter 15

hey hopefully this chapter is a little bit better than the last one and maybe keep the reviews coming xx

Chapter 15

"So where do you want me to be acting casual then?" Jamie asked as she paraded around the beach with her towel. Spencer thought it was a good idea to get there before she was supposed to meet Ashley so that she could plnt Jamie somewere without Ashley actually seeing.

"Erm...abort plan abort plan" Spencer whispered as she saw Ashley approaching with the girl from last night. Jamie tried her best to act casual but thinks she may have come off as retarded.

"Looks like you had the same plan" Ashley laughed as they got within hearing distance. Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the moment and also at Ashley's sister's face when she saw Jamie.

"Yep...this isn't weird at all" Spencer joked. Jamie wanted to run away because she felt bad for causing drama for this girl that she had only just met.

"Spence I'm gonna head off" Jamie announced.

"Really?where to?You have no idea where you are" Spencer pointed out. Jamie wanted to punch Spencer at this point for making her look like a bigger loser than she already felt.

"Well I can show you around the pier as a sorry for last night" Kyla offered much to Ashley's shock and obvious disapproval.

"Cool, see ya later Spence" Jamie said before either Spencer or Ashley could object.

"Is your sister even remotely gay?" Spencer had to ask.

"Not that I know of but I'm starting to doubt that at the moment with the way she's acting"

Both girls smiled at each other awkwardly hoping that the other would speak first to get rid of the weirdness. Spencer was convinced that she had lost the power of speech. She had never been on a semi date with a girl before and wasn't even sure if it was a date. Really she just wanted to tell Ashley how beautiful she looked in her board shorts and bikini top but her shyness stopped her.

"I'm gonna give you one get out of jail free card which you can use at any point if you wanna leave without causing offence..ok?" Ashley finally offered because she could tell that Spencer was nervous and she didn't want to keep the girl there against her will.

"I wanna be here Ashley I just don't know what here is"

"It's the beach" Ashley replied sarcstically hoping to calm Spencer.

"I didn't realise you were a comedienne" Spencer laughed back at her giving Ashley a little shove as they walked down the beach.

"How about we are just two people who want to get know each other whether it's as friends or more?" Ashley was trying her best to calm Spencer and this didn't go unnoticed by Spencer and she really appriciated that Ashley wasn't been pushy.

"Deal..so what do you want to do?"

"Well considering we are at the beach and we on in surfing turf I figured we could go surfing?" Ashley suggested.

"I don't know how to surf" Spencer's comment shocked Ashley and she feigned disgust."I'm orginally from Ohio we don't have surf there" Spencer tried to explain.

"Ok that's something new I have learned about you and in return I'm gonna teach your pastie ass how to surf"

"My ass is not pastie...ok maybe a little but in England and they don't have a summer there or at least they haven't since I moved there" Spencer was rambling now and she knew it but she always did when she was nervous.

"You're cute when you ramble Spencer Carlin. Let's go hire some boards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley had managed to get Spencer to paddle into the shallows so she could at least Spencer past knee deep in the sea. Ashley was a natural in the water as she had been surfing since she was a kid. Aiden had taught her how to surf when she 12 and she had been addicted since. She loved the feeling of just drifting on her board and often came surfing to think stuff over. She found it adorable how Spencer was practically clinging to her surf board even though they were only a few feet deep.

"Spence relax I won't let anything happen to you plus there are kids half your age surfing past us and it's shameful"

"I'm quite happy to watch you surf for a bit while I get used to this"

"You sure?" Ashley asked but she was already paddling out to the big waves. Spencer just sat on her board and watched as Ashley geared up to catch a wave. Spencer stared as she gracefully jumped up on her board and guided the board across the waves. Spencer also couldn't help but notice how incredible Ashley's body was, it was so toned and tanned. Spencer was distracted by a splash in the face.

"That's how it's done" Ashley shouted as she jumped off her board. She swam/walked over to Spencer's board. "Your turn blondie"

"You should go again..I'm taking mental notes" Spencer tried to make excuses but Ashley was having none of it so she flipped Spencer's surf board which made her fall into the ocean. Spencer bobbed back as she tried to flip her wet hair off her face. "That was not funny Ashley" Spencer snapped as she caught Ashley laughing. Spencer tried to storm off but this was proving difficult considering they were waist deep in water. Ashley took Spencer's hand in her own and stoped her from trying to walk off.

"I'm sorry Spence but I couldn't resist" Ashley said with a pout. Instead of responding Spencer jumped at Ashley and pulled her under the water. The two girl's were splashing around like children and they were loving it. Spencer had finally managed to control Ashley's flalling arms and pulled her in close. The two girl's lingered in each others prescence for a short while until Ashley finally closed the gap between them pressing her lips against Spencer a lot harder and wanting than the last kiss they shared. Spencer felt so comfortable kissing Ashley as if the ocean kept them in their own little bubble that nobody could penetrate because it was so vaste and so safe, Spencer wanted to stay there forever where there were no complications. They were rudely interrupted by a sudden down pour of rain. Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the random occurance. They grabbed the surfboards and ran for shore quickly giving the boards back to the surf shop. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her to her car so they could get some shelter dipping through the crowds of people also searching for the same thing. Ashley kept looking back at Spencer to make sure she was ok and the whole time she was just smiling and laughing. 


	16. Chapter 16

hey sorry the updates are a little spread out but I hope you enjoy this one and I will try and update again this keep the reviews coming because it makes me wana write more.

Chapter 16

(Back to Kyla and Jamie)

Jamie and Kyla headed off as Spencer and Ashley wondered down the beach. Jamie wanted the world to swallow her so that she could avoid the conversation that was bound to happen.

"Look I'm sorry about last night...I didn't mean to cause any aggro with your bloke" Jamie finally blurted. Kyla smiled at her and laughed.

"Oh don't worry about it I was drunk but I still knew what I was doing" Kyla replied.

"I know but you have a boyfriend so I'm sorry about that" Jamie thought that Kyla would be a little bit more worried about the whole thing really.

"It doesn't matter he's over it...I'm shocked that he even noticed to be honest" Kyla said with a sigh of sadness.

"So you kissed me to get his attention?" Jamie asked as she walked with her feet in the ocean. She wasn't sure if she really cared if Kyla had just used her to make that giant jealous, in fact Kyla could use her all she wanted.

"Kind of..maybe....I'm not sure" Kyla didn't really know how to answer the question because she had more than likely kissed Jamie to get Aiden's attention or to even keep herself entertained but really she didn't know.

Jamie looked at Kyla skeptically as if she already knew the girl well enough to know she is lying but she chose to let it go because she would rather have a quiet life.

"Sorry that you've been stuck with babysitting duties you can leave if you want?"

"Don't be silly!!You seem really cool and it seems silly for you to spend your summer watching those two fall in love"

"You think they will fall for each other?" Jamie asked with intensity.

"I know they will.I've never seen Ashley like this and I'm happy for her"

"It must be pretty great to be with somebody you love"

"Yea I suppose it would be"

"Well you have the giant guy"

"You mean Aiden?"

"Yea, you two love each other right?"

"Yea totally"

"Once more with feeling?" Jamie joked. Kyla sat down on the sand and Jamie joined her.

"I do love him but I'm not sure if he loves me" Kyla admitted. Jamie really didn't know what to say again as she was only joking but she was finding it interesting and wanted to find out more.

"What makes you think that?" Jamie asked trying not to be too pushy.

"I just...I just know"

"Care to explain?"

"Have you ever wanted somebody to give you their everything but when they look you in the eye it's just not there?" Kyla asked as she looked directly into Jamie's eyes. Jamie could see that Kyla was really hurting and was also completely mesmerised by the intensity in her voice.

"To be honest I find it easy not to get close to anybody and that way you never have to deak with that shit" Jamie replied bluntly and honestly.

"Maybe I should be more like you then?"

"Maybe but wouldn't you miss the closeness?"

"I don't have it at the moment. I did a while ago when me and Aiden got together but that stopped and now I barely see him because he's always running after Ashley"

"Why not end it?"

"Because I love him"

"Wanna know what I think chick?" Jamie asked.

"Go on then"

Jamie sat up straight and positioned herself in front of Kyla on her knees so their eyes were meeting however Kyla's eyes were now on the verge of tears due to their confession session.

"I don't think that you love him and the only reason that you are with him is because you're scared to be alone which I don't think would be a problem for too long because I think you are pretty awesome and I don't even know you" Jamie confessed feeling a little bit stupid for been so honest with some chick that she had just met and would probably never be interested in her.

"I can't be that awesome considering my boyfriend is probably in love with my gay sister"

"You think?" Jamie didn't know what to sayas she didn't know either sister's well enough to judge.

"He always has been and he was devestated when Ashley came out and I was there to comfort him which led to us getting together and then he joined her band" Kyla was getting closer to tears.

"Well in that case just break up with him so that you can get on with your life and find somebody to treat you like you deserve"

"I think you're insane"

"I think you're cute" Jamie let that one slip."How do you feel about ice cream?" Jamie asked standing up so she wasn't tempted to kiss Kyla anymore.

"I prefer vodka" Kyla replied taking Jamie's hand as she stood up.

"Have you ever tried Cider?"

"Do I want to?" Kyla asked with a raised eyebrow

"Too right. Do have an english bar in this shiney place?"

"Erm yea I can drive there"

"We can get a taxi otherwise you can't drink"

"Ok let's ok" Kyla said with a smile for the first time that day. She took Jamie's hand in her own and led her to the road so that could hail a taxi. 


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews people, it's good to know that people are reading my enjoy and I'm glad the Kyla/Jamie idea is kind of too sure whether to carry on with it or not???/

Chapter 17

Spencer and Ashley were just climbing into the car as they dodged the never ending rain. Both girl's climbed into the back seat so they could attempt to get dressed as they were still just in bikinis.

"Here" Ashley said as she passed Spencer a towel.

"That was insane" Spencer laughed as she wiped her face and grabbed her jeans from the front seat.

"I forgot that it could rain like this in L.A" Ashley replied as she tried to shimmy into her jeans which was a lot more difficult than she remembered although it had been a very long time since she had had anybody in the back seat of her car.

Spencer was immediately distracted by Ashley fidgeting around trying to get into her jeans. She was enthralled by how tense and perfectly constructed Ashley's abs were, by how the rain and sea water dripped down her caramel skin. Spencer couldn't tear her eyes away from Ashley and this didn't go unnoticed by Ashley and she took the opportunity to really tease Spencer. She purposefully wriggled around and contorted her body while adding tiny little sound effects that were having the desired affect on Spencer. Ashley smirked at Spencer's face, the girl looked as if she didn't know where to look or what to and she also looked as if she might explode any second. Ashley upped her games and moved over to Spencer until she was hovering over her, she was looking Spencer directly in the eyes as she was asking permission to kiss her but instead Spencer kissed her which shocked Ashley but she definately was'nt complaining. Ashley took the opportunity to explore Spencer's body with her hands running them across her stomach and stroking her hips. Ashley needed to have Spencer now but knew that she didn't want to rush this and also wanted to make sure Spencer was ok with everythingmso she slowly pulled away but stayed with her body on top of Spencer's because she was addicted to the proximity that the two girls shared. Spencer looked at Ashley with confused, blue eyes.

"What's the matter?" Spencer finally asked after catching her breath.

"Nothing" Ashley replied as she sat up and put her top on. Spencer responded to this action by grabbing her hoodie and throwing it on.

"There must be something" Spencer snapped as she ungracefully ut on her jeans. She was feeling rather embarrased and exposed and all she knew was that she needed to get out of there. Ashley wanted to stop Spencer from getting the wrong idea but the words wouldn't come no matter how much she tried. It was like somebody had stolen every word she had ever mastered in her life and replaced them with stupid. Spencer finally climbed out the car after she found her purse and headed towards her car.

"Shit...Spence wait" Ashley jumped out of the car and back into the rain which reminded her that she hadn't put her shirt on and was still in her bikini top. She managed to reach Spencer before she got into her car.

"Look Ashley just let me go" Spencer said as she felt the tears sting her eyes.

"No,look please just let me explain?" Ashley pleaded.

"Explain what? That you regret kissing me?that you don't find me attractive?that I have no idea what I'm doing?...forget it Ashley ever since I've met all we've done is argue" Spencer shouted above the rain battering her car which caused a few passers by to look at them. Ashley was so shocked that Spencer would ever think that and it really annoyed her that Spencer had such a low opinion of her.

"You're right I should just forget it because clearly you don't have a clue about me"

"Clearly" Spencer snapped back again as she got into her car and drove off.

Ashley stood in the rain as Spencer drove off. Ashley was actually quite hurt that Spencer would think that she was that shallow and fickle. Ashley was also annoyed at herself for not explaining to Spencer why she really stopped kissing her and she considered going after her but then she thought that they were already arguing and they hardly knew each other and that every time they have seen each other they have ended up arguing and Ashley couldn't be bothered with another relationship like that.

Spencer was so annoyed with herself for getting sucked in by Ashley's 'niceness' again. Why had the girl even bothered with Spencer if she wasn't interested or even if it wasn't for that reason why couldn't she just be mature enough to tell Spencer. In the middle of Spencer's head ranting back and forth she suddenly remembered that she had abandoned Jamie in L.A and probably should find her so picked up her mobile and dialled Jamie's number.

"Alllriittttee" Jamie shouted down the phone. Spencer knew she had been drinking.

"Are you drunk?"

"No.....(bursts with laughter)..ok maybe a ickle bit"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Where are you?"

"England" Jamie replied with a giggle.

"Ok I doubt that"

"I'm at some english bar with Kyla...it's cool they have strongbow"

"Where abouts?" Spencer could hear Jamie ask Kyla and she repeated this to Spencer so she said that she would be there in 5 mins and dropped her phone on the passenger seat.

Ashley walked straight into her bedroom to get changed because she was still soaked. She scanned around the apartment to see if Kyla or Aiden were about and neither were there so she called Kyla to make sure she wasn't misbehaving with Spencer's friend.

"Hellllooo"

"Hey drunk girl where are you?" Ashley asked as she started the shower.

"I'm at a bar with Jamie and Spencer"

"Spencer's there?"

"Yea what did you do to her?" Kyla asked trying to whisper probably because Spencer was near by Ashley thought.

"Nothing I was...nevermind. Why are you still there?"

"Because I'm having fun"

"Do you not think that you spend some time with Aiden after what happened yesterday?"

"That's a good question Ashley but he hasn't contacted me all day so why should I bother...plus he's probably sat around waiting for you to tell him something to do"

"I'm gonna let that slide because you're drunk and I'm coming to get you"

"I don't wanna leave Ashley" Kyla replied as she hung up the phone. Ashley was getting really annoyed and didn't know what to do. She knew that she was only getting mad at Kyla so she didn't get mad at herself or Spencer. Just before Ashley was about to get in the shower she got a text from Spencer.

SPENCER: Don't worry about Kyla she can stay at mine

Ashley noticed the distinct lack of emotion in the text and this made her realise just how upset she was about falling out with Spencer. She had tried to fight it because she hardly knew the girl and didn't want to make an idiot of herself by falling for somebody that she had only known realistically a few days. The annoying thing was that she wanted Spencer to know everything about her and she wanted to know everything about Spencer but once again she had fucked things up. Spencer was right though they had spent most of their time together arguing over something that was nearly always Ashley's fault. Ashley thought that she should probably text Spencer back and decided to kee it just as cold and emotionless as Spencer's text.

ASHLEY: Thanks

"Spencer she really likes you but she can be an ass" Kyla slurred as she drank more cider. Spencer had decided to park her car and spend the night drinking with Kyla and Jamie. She had explained the whole situation to them even though she had to have it pryed out of her.

"Then why would she pull away from me?" Spencer moaned as she also drank more and read the text from Ashley over and over.

"Ok as the only professional lesbian here I can probably explain" Jamie piped up.

"Professional lesbian?" Spencer scoffed.

"Well last time I checked you Carlin have only just barely poked your head out of the closet and Kyla here is extremely straight so therefore I probably know a lot more about the gays than you two combined" Jamie smirked at Kyla when she mad the remark as she was daring her to be gay even if it was just for tonight.

"Please continue"

"Ok I don't know about Ashley but as a long term lesbian it can be really tricky when you with or attempting to be with a girl that has only just come out or may not even be out yet. So she may have been pulling back for you, not because she doesn't want you or anything like that"

Spencer looked deep in thought as she considered Jamie's theory and suddenly felt some serious pangs of guilt.

"Fuck you're so right...shit shit shit. No wonder she got so mad at me...I am such a selfish bitch" Spencer ranted.

"You're not selfish Spencer. You're just scared by the whole thing. Trust me when I say that Ashley likes you and that she is probably sat at home reading that text over and over again hoping to find some hidden apology or meaning. Just ring her" Kyla advised stroking Spencer's arm.

"I can't ring her...I need to see her" Spencer stated as she stood up.

"What?Now?" Jamie asked.

"Yes now..I need to get a cab to Ashley and tell her that I'm an idiot"

"Ok well we're coming with you" Kyla said as she grabbed her bag and downed the last bit of her pint.

"Let's go Carlin"

The three girl's stubbled out of the bar and towards a taxi rank. Spencer tried to talk herself out of it by trying to convince herself that she would regret this or that Ashley probably didnd't even care but she remembered that they had been through so much in such a tiny space of time that she should just take the chance and tell Ashley how she feels. 


	18. Chapter 18

Once again thank for reading and being generally quite awesome and patient with ...btw this is a short chapter but a good one.

Chapter 18

Ashley dragged herself away from her piano to answer the front door. She had a feeling it was going to be a drunk Kyla and really couldn't be bothered to deal with her right now but she also didn't want to leave her in the hall way to choke on her own vomit.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Ashley asked shocked as she looked up at Aiden.

"Sorry to be stalker guy but I was looking for Kyla"

"No it's cool but she isn't here" Ashley signalled for Aiden because she knew him well enough to know that he needed to talk.

"I figured as much but I thought I'd check...any idea where she is?" Aiden probed as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Ashley really didn't want to get involved with what ever was going on between them at the moment but she also wanted to be there for her best friend.

"I think she is out having a drink with Spencer and her friend...maybe...I'm not sure"

"You mean the girl that Kyla was making out with last night?" Aiden asked obviously annoyed.

"Jamie and yes"

"Is your sister gay now aswell?is it genetic now?"

"You know she's not gay Aiden"

"Then why hell was she kissing that chick?"

"I have no idea Aiden I'm her sister not her keeper"

"I don't care anyway"

"Yes you do Aiden and that's what makes you a great guy and it's why Kyla loves you" Ashley just wanted a quiet evening of moping and self pity.

"Yea well....I don't think I love her"

"You don't mean that you're just hurting because of what's happening....you guys will be all happy again next week" Ashley knew she didn't want to know this because she hated keeping secrets from people she cared for and also she had her own shit to deal with. While Ashley was deep in thought Aiden had moved closer to her, dangerously close Ashley thought to herself but due to his closeness she could smell that the beer he had in his hand was not the first he had had that day.

"You don't get it Ashley"

"What?" Ashley barely squeezed the question out.

"I love you and I always have" Aiden confessed as he leaned and kissed Ashley. Ashley didn't know what to do she was shocked and worried about how to tell Aiden that she didn't feel the same but she also felt safe and secure as he kissed her. Just as Ashley was about to pull away they were interrupted by the front door opening and extremely intoxicated Spencer and Kyla fell in. Ashley pushed Aiden away but didn't have any excuse to blurt out to her broken hearted sister and to the girl that wanted.

"I knew....I fucking knew it" Kyla was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Kyla but it's not how it looks" Aiden finally answered.

"Try another cliche Aiden" Kyla shouted as she walked out the apartment.

Spencer was actually frozen on the spot and really didn't know what to do or say but the one thing that she knew was that she was done with Ashley. She felt Jamie hold her hand and she turned to leave the apartment.

"Spencer...wait...I'm sorry.....I..I" Ashley tried but Jamie had Spencer out the door before she knew it.

"Ashley wait" Aiden called after Ashley as she went after Spencer.

"Don't talk to me. You have ruined everything and hurt my sister. I don't love and I will never love you...just get out" Ashley yelled with pure anger and disappointment. By the time she got down the stairs Spencer had gone and Ashley just sat on the curb crying into her hands. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Spencer was grabbing some extra blankets from the cupboard for Kyla. She hadn't really reacted to what she had seen because she didn't know if she actually had the right to be upset or mad about Ashley and Aiden but she did know that she had lost a lot of respect for Ashley due to what she had done to Kyla. Kyla on the other hand was devastated because everything she had worried about and fretted about for the last year or so.

"I hate him and I hate her" Kyla sobbed into Jamie's shoulder.

"You don't hate either of them you are just upset Honey"Jamie tried to reassure the crying girl.

"I just can't believe that they....I mean I look like such a fucking idiot"

"It's not your fault Kyla...all you did was love him and you can't help who you love babe" Jamie was stroking Kyla's hair. Spencer sat on the bed next two the other girls and her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen to see who it was calling and shockingly enough it was Ashley, Spencer immediately cancelled the calls.

"Ashley?"

"Yep"

"Are you ok Carlin?" Jamie asked reaching her hand out to her best friend.

"Yea I'm fine...it's not like we were that close" Spencer thought she was been honest but really she knew she was hurting deep down.

"It's ok if you're upset mate especially after everything that happened today"

"I'm just confused as to why she would do that and why she would bother with me if she liked him"

"They had us all fooled Spencer"

Once again Spencer's phone went off and this time it was a text message.

ASHLEY: Please talk to me I need to Kyla ok?xx

SPENCER: No she isn't ok and I don't want to talk to you!!

ASHLEY:Please S. Aiden kissed me I didn't kiss him. You have to believe me xx

Spencer didn't reply to the last text as she couldn't take any more drama as she had had enough for one day.

"Guys I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll take the sofa and you guys can have my room" Spencer just wanted to be on her own for a while so she could think over the last few weeks of her life and how Ashley has literally turned her life upside down and Spencer could't decide if any of this was worth kind of wished that she could go back to how simple her life was back at college.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley knew she wouldn't sleep tonight so sat at her piano trying to stop herself going over how all this has happened and why she didn't just kick Aiden in the balls when he kissed her. She felt like such a failure as a sister, all this time she was trying to protect Kyla from hurting Aiden but this whole time he had no intention of looking after her and making her happy. Most of all she knew that Spencer hated her and didn't want anything to do with her. Ashley wanted to make things right with both Kyla and Spencer but how know idea what to do or where to start. After a few hours of trying to distract herself with ever instrument in her house it had 6 am so she decided to go for a drive, not really knowing where she was going or why but she just had to drive. As Ashley was driving past the beach she skipped through her ipod and a familiar song came on. It was the song that had won Spencer over in the first place or least that is what Spencer said. Ashley had a brain wave and headed straight over to Spencer's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer hadn't really managed to sleep she had spent the whole night tossing and turning wishing that she hadn't have given her bed to the other two or that she wasn't so lazy because her parents bed was empty as they were away for a few days. Spencer was considering getting out of bed but thought better of it as it was only 7am but she must've been sleepy because she could music playing, she shook her head but the music was still Spencer recognised the song and ran to the front door. As she opened the door she saw Ashley sat on her car with the doors open and she was playing Jeff Buckley "Hellalujah" full blast from her car stereo. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ok sorry this is so late but I've been busy and this is my first free day in what seems like forever. anyway thanks for sticking with me for this long and please keep the reviews coming...think I'm gonna try and finish this one up soon

CHAPTER 20

Spencer was speechless for probably the second time in her life, the first time been when she and Ashley first kissed. She wanted to run to Ashley and kiss her and make things ok between them but also she still had the image of Ashley and Aiden burnt into her eyelids. Ashley climbed off the car and slowly made her way towards Spencer.

"You don't have to say anything or even forgive me but I just had to get your attention so that I can explain"

"Ok you've got my attention"

"There is nothing between me and Aiden I promise you and I would never do that to Kyla. He kissed me and I reacted slowly because I was shocked and didn't know what to do. I know you don't know me that well and I pissed you off before at the beach but please believe me when I say that I want you...I want you Spencer not anybody else and certainly not my sister's boyfriend. I think you could be it for me"

Spencer had definately lost the power of speech and felt a little bit retarded for not having an answer but she didn't know how to take what Ashley had just said. Spencer could see by Ashley's expression that she was waiting for some sort of response.

"Spencer say something pelase"

"I don't know what to say Ashley"

"Ok you don't have to say anything Spence, just believe what I just told you and if you don't then I'm going to remind you every day until you do because I'm not giving up on you" Ashley whispered into to Spencer's ear as she handed her a single daisy. Spencer watched as Ashley walked back to her and drove off.

"Well if you don't believe her I certainly fucking do" Jamie laughed from behind Spencer.

"How long have you been stood there?"

"Long enough to know that you should've just grabbed her and kissed her instead of turning into a mime act" Jamie joked.

"It's not that easy Jamie"

"Colour me stupid but I think it is that easy when you like somebody and they like you. It's obvious that she isn't interested in anybody but you so stop pushing her away"

"I'm not pushing her a way!I didn' make her kiss Aiden, I didn't make her stop kissing me, I didn't make her kiss me at Reading and then leave...all of those things were her fault not mine" Spencer finally snapped and it felt good to let all the frustration out even if it was directed at the wrong person. Spencer hadn't realised just how much everything that had happened in the past few weeks had gotten to her and how angry she was about everything.

"Tell her this Spence otherwise you too will never get together"

"You're right...how the hell are so good at advice when I've never seen you in a relationship since I've known you?"

"Firstly I have had relationships and they've been ok and maybe I just haven't found the right girl yet..." Jamie's setenced trailed off as Kyla walked into the kitchen. Her hair was all messy and she looked sleepy but Jamie had never wanted the girl more.

"Hey guys" Kyla crocked.

"Hey you just missed the Ashley show" Spencer laughed as she handed Kyla a cup of coffee.

"Let me guess it wasn't her fault blah blah"

"Pretty much and I hate to say this but I do believe her"

"Of course you do, you're under the Ashley Davie's Spell"

"Come on Kyla you know the truth" Jamie tried to reason with the younger Davie's sister for the sake of her best friend.

"What?"

"You told me about Aiden the other day"

"So that's not the point she could've not kissed him"

"Just like you could've not kissed me?" Jamie was getting out the big guns now and she knew didn't even reply she just stared intensely at her coffee.

"Look guy's please don't argue about this. I haven't decided how I feel about the whole thing so let's just forget about it for now"

"Jamie's right Spence it wasn't Ashley's fault at all. Aiden has had a thing for Ashley forever and I guess he just couldn't hide it anymore" Kyla looked Jamie dead in the eye as she finished her setence.

"I should go see her...you two be ok here?"

"Yea sure but do you not think that you should get dressed first?"

"Yea" Spencer ran up the stairs leaving Jamie and Kyla alone in the kitchen.

"You don't have to hang out here you know" Jamie stated.

"I can't go home because I live with Ashley plus I want to stay if that's ok?" Kyla asked with a flirty edged closer to Kyla who was still holding eye contact, she reached her hand up a brushed some hair out of her eyes as tilted her head to kiss her but as they got inches from one another Spencer ran back into the kitchen.

"Woah sorry....please don't have sex in my kitchen" Spencer yelled as she ran out of the house. 


	21. Chapter 21

This is only a short chapter but enjoy x

Chapter 21

Spencer made her way up to Ashley's apartmennt which she realised that she hadn't even been to before apart from last night which was a scenario she would rather forget. She knocked on the door and for a few brief seconds wished that Ashley wouldn't be on so she wouldn't ahve to swallow her pride.

"Spencer" Ashley managed to murmur as she opened the door.

"Hey, you busy?"

"No please come in" Ashley was quick to answer in case Spencer withdrew the offer to talk. Spencer wondered into the apartment which was huge and distracted Spencer from her actual reson for being there. The place was probably bigger than Spencer's family home and looked a lot better. There instruments everywhere which was very similar to the tent that Ashley took her to when they met at couldn't help but smile at the fact that Spencer was here and she hadn't ran off yet.

"This place is amazing Ashley" Spencer kicked herself for making small talk which was not part of her plan."Ok first of all what happened yesterday in the car?" Spencer got straight to the point and tried to put on her serious voice.

"I didn't want you're..well our first time to be in the back of my car in a car park" Ashley replied as she sat on the sofa. She really didn't want to confess this stuff to Spencer.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I'm an idiot and would rather make you mad at me than tell you anything real"

"If this whole thing between us has any chance of ever working then you need to tell me the real things instead of trying to shelter me from everything because you're hurting me more doing things your way"

"I don't mean to hurt you Spence..that's the last thing I want trust me" Ashley tried to reassure Spencer and could see that she was finally starting to believe her so she thought that she would take a chance."So...erm...do we still have a chance of making this work?" Ashley asked with a cheeky smile. Spencer tried her best not to break her frosty exterior but she couldn't deny how adorable Ashley was at this moment in time.

"I don't know Ash" Spencer answered bowing her head and staring at the hole in her jeans as if it were the most interesting hole in the world.

"I can be good for you Spence..I swear it" Ashley was now knelt down on her knees in front of Spencer who was sat on the other sofa. Ashley plucked up the courage to place her hands on Spencer's knees just so she had some sort of contact with the girl. It felt like years since they had last touched and this was killing Ashley. Ashley exhaled a sigh of relief when Spencer didn't flinch away or push her hands off.

Spencer wanted so badly to believe Ashley and deep down she did but once again she was also scared about taking the chance but then she remembered that Jamie had always told that sometimes the scary choice could work out to be the best choice. Spencer decided with herself that this was Ashley's last chance but once again she knew deep down that she would give this girl a million chances if it meant having her in her life. Without a second thought Spencer pulled Ashley in and kissed her so passionately on the lips that it took both girls' breath away. Ashley could feel every ounce of want and need that Spencer wanted her to feel. Without thinking about the what's and if's Ashley pushed herself into Spencer so that she was on top of her on the sofa. Spencer knew she wanted this and for the first time she didn't feel scared or worried because she knew that Ashley was the one girl that she wanted to share this moment with. Spencer slowly started to pull off Ashley's t-shirt exposing her perfect abs that were still in her mind from their encounter at the beach. At that moment Ashley stopped kissing Spencer and looked her directly in the eye as if to ask if this was all ok. Spencer didn't reply she just pulled Ashley in and kissed her pulled away again and pushed herself from on top of Spencer.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked breathless and concerned.

"You wanna go to my room?" Ashley asked as she held her hand out for Spencer to take. Once again Spencer didn't reply she took Ashley's hand and followed her to the bedroom. 


	22. Chapter 22

3 chapters in one day...you lucky people. Well the truth is that all the chapters are quite .

CHAPTER 22

(This is leaving off when Spencer left her house)

Jamie and Kyla both looked at each other weirdly as Spencer made her embarrasing while leaving the house. They were still stood quite closely together and neither girl really knew what to do.

"Don't listen to Spencer" Jamie said as she started edging away from Kyla not because she wanted to but because she felt that the moment had been lost.

"Why?Don't you want to have sex in her house?" Kyla asked with a raised eyebrow. Jamie was surprised with how forward Kyla was been and didn't mind at all. It took a lot to faze Jamie and she wasn't going to let Kyla be one of those people.

"Do you want to have sex in her house?" Jamie threw back trying to out do Kyla. Kyla was fazed by Jamie's response and didn't think that the girl would be so bold.

"Maybe"

"Maybe doesn't work for me...let me know when you want to" Jamie was joking now. She knew that she definately didn't want to force or trick the girl into doing anything she may regret especially because she was starting to like Kyla which was a very strange occurance for her.

"So you don't want to take advantage of a vulnerable girl?"

"No. Why would I want to do that when I can actually go out and pull a girl who actually wants to gave sex with me"

"Wow"

"What?"

"You're full of yourself"

"I managed to get you to consider me and you like boys"

"How do you know that I have even contemplated considering you?"

"Because we just had a moment"

"We so did not"

"Erm yes we did. You wanted me and I wanted you..that's a moment where I'm from"

"That wasn't a moment and I don't want you" Kyla started walking off so Jamie wanting to test Kyla stopped dea in front of her. Mere inches between the two girl's, Jamie could smell Kyla's sweet perfume. Kyla tried her best to look away but Jamie's deep, intense green eyes caught the attention of her own. Jamie leaned in slightly closer so that this time she could feel Kyla's breathe grazing her skin. Jamie smirked as she looked at Kyla.

"Still don't want me?" Jamie whispered in Kyla's ear. Kyla didn't answer she leaned in a gentley kissed Jamie on the lips, barely putting enough pressure into the kiss. Jamie knew that her plan would work and relished in her own personal glory as she tasted Kyla's cherry tinted tongue enter her mouth. Jamie pushed Kyla against the kitchen counter as her hands explored her body. Kyla slowly plucked up the courage to run her hands over Jamie's back underneath of vest top and was excited as she felt the girl's smooth skin against her own. The moment of pure bliss was intterupted by a loud cough from the other side of the kitchen. Jamie finally pulled away and saw Spencer's mom stood in the door frame. "Shit" Jamie whispered as she automatically pulled away from Kyla.

"Mrs Carlin"

"Jamie"

"Look I'm really sorry about this"

"Where's Spencer?" Paula Carlin had a stiff tone anyway but she had managed to change it to a new terrifying level.

"She popped to a friends house" Jamie replied as if responding to an army officer. She had met Paula a number of times since been friends with Spencer and she had always seemed quite nice but frosty.

"Well why aren't you with her?"

"She...she...erm she was only popping out for a moment and I had jet lag"

"So that's what they call homosexuality in England?"

"Excuse me?" Jamie didn't appriciate homophobia or bad humour.

"I am going out and I would appriciate it if you and your little friend were gone when I get back"

"No problem" Jamie grabbed Kyla's hand and dragged her up the stairs so they could get changed and get on. Jamie grabbed her cell phone as soon as she got into Spencer's room and shut the door.

"Spence your mom kind of caught me and Kyla kissing in your kitchen"

"Damn it Jamie I told you not to have sex in my house"

"We didn't have sex and your mom is pissed"

"Crap what did she say?"

"Asked us not to politely to leave"

"Can we come meet you?"

"Yes but I may kill you"

"I'd rather you kill me than your crazy angry mother" 


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the hiatus but I've been busy..hope you enjoy.

Chapter 23

Spencer flung the door open before Jamie even had the chance to knock. Jamie smiled her dorkiest smile hoping to distract Spencer from shouting at her.

"Hey bestfriend"

"Try ex-best friend" Spencer snapped.

"Come on Spence I'm sure she'll calm down"

"She won't calm down Jamie, she's a raving homophobe and I had neglected to even tell her you were gay" Spencer was pacing the apartment now while Ashley sat on the sofa trying to avoid eye contact with Kyla.

"I'm sorry hun..I didn't think"

"Yea come on Spence it's not that bad..you never know it may help the situation" Ashley interrupted.

"How?" Spencer was still snapping at everybody.

"Well you will have to tell her that you're gay Spence"

"Why?"

"Erm because otherwise you'll be hiding a huge secret from your family"

"I have nothing to tell them"

Ashley was clearly hurt by this comment because she finally thought that things were going forward between her and Spencer.

"Of course you don't...you should go and convince your mom how straight you are" Ashley threw back at Spencer as she got up and left the room.

"Ash wait" Spencer called but with no conviction.

"You should probably go Spencer..I'll talk to Ashley" Kyla said with a kind smile and a secret look with Jamie. Jamie smiled back and took Spencer by her hand and led her friend out of the apartment.

"That was out of order Spence and you know it" Jamie admitted as Spencer drove them back to her parents house.

"I can't deal with that now Jamie"

Spencer was freaking out and she knew that it had nothing to do with her mom walking in on Jamie and Kyla but because she suddenly realised that if she managed to get things to work with Ashley that she would have to go through dissapointing her mother which she knew would happen. Paula Carlin was not the most accepting person in the world and her only daughter being gay wouldn't be something she would take lightly. She had even stopped talking to Spencer for the whole of the summer a few years ago when she decided to study english instead of training to become a doctor especially when Spencer announced that she was going to study in England. As much as her mother was a judgemental hypocrite Spencer still loved her and hated disappointing her.

"Well you can't just pretend that you and Ashley never happened babe" Jamie held Spencer's hand as she said the last comment as she wanted to let her best friend know that she was having a go at her or trying to upset her.

"I know I just need to clear my head and also calm my mom down"

Spencer pulled into her driveway and took a deep breathe as she exited the car.

"You stay here and I'll be back in a minute" Spencer said with a smile as she closed the car door.

Spencer pushed the door open and searched the house looking for her mom. She found her and her father sat at the dining room table having a chat.

"Hey" Spencer said as she crept around the corner awaiting the full frontal attack of her mother.

"Hey honey" Spencer's dad responded getting up and kissing Spencer on the head.

"Look before you yell at me I just want to say I'm sorry about Jamie and Kyla"

"You mean the two girl's that were canoodling in my kitchen?"

Spencer stifled her laughter at her mother's comment trying not to agitate the situation.

"Yea...they are both really sorry and didn't mean to cause you any offence"

Arthur walked up behind his wife and placed his hand on Paula's shoulder and smiled at Spencer.

"Don't worry honey it's not a big deal it was just a shock for your mother"

Spencer could tell that her father had clearly had words with her mother about the situation which had caused her to calm down.

"Yes Spencer please apologise to your friends I was just shocked and....anyway it doesn't matter" Spencer kissed her mother on her head.

"Thanks Mom...it won't happen again"

"Good...well anyway I need to get to work" Paula grabbed her bag and left the house. Arthur smiled at Spencer and the two started laughing.

"I'm sorry Spence I think your mother may have over reacted slightly"

"You think?" Spencer flopped down on the sofa.

"You ok?"

"Not really I think I've messed up majorly"

"How so?"

"I've met somebody that I really like and I really hurt there feelings"

"What about Holden?"

"We broke up before I came home"

"I'm sorry sweetie what happened and why haven't you told us?"

"He just wasn't right for me and I haven't really had a chance to talk to you guys since I got home..I've been kind of preoccupied"

"With the person that you may have hurt?"

"Yep"

"How you gonna fix it then?"

"I don't think I'm ready to fix it" Spencer dipped her head on to her dads shoulders as she felt her eyes finally stinging from the tears that had been daring the fall for the past few weeks and somewhere deep down she knew that her dad understood exactly what she was talking about but he would never make her tell him until she was ready.

"Well if this person likes you half as much as you like them then I think they'll let you fix it when your ready Spencer"

"You think?"

"Definately and Spencer just so know I love you no matter what"

"Thanks dad"

Spencer left her dad sat on the sofa so that she could tell Jamie that she was safe to set foot in the house again. Spencer so wanted to tell her dad what was going on but knew that he would be there when she was ready but she was sure if Ashley would be. 


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for sticking with me through this, it's good to know they you are still enjoying it.

Chapter 24

Kyla watched as Jamie and Spencer left the apartment. Kyla wanted to be there for Ashley because she knew that the last comment that Spencer had made would've hurt her so she decided to put the whole Aiden incident aside for a while so she could be there for her sister. Kyla crept up to Ashley's door and gentley tapped on it hoping to get an invite.

"Not now Kyla" Ashley yelled from behind the door.

"Come Ash..I wanna know that you're ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Liar" Kyla managed to get a chuckle out of Ashley.

"I'm giving up on her Kyla...it shouldn't be this much work to be around somebody"

"You're right it shouldn't be this hard but sometimes it's totally worth it" Kyla ignored her own advise as she accepted that her own relationship was in no fit state at the moment.

"I'm starting to doubt that more and more"

"Look I'm sure that Spencer didn't want to hurt you...." Kyla couldn't finish her setence because Ashley did for her.

"But she did though and all we've done so far is fight"

"She's probably terrified Ash...you have only known each other a short while, she's just left her boyfriend and her mom is a frickin loon"

"Oh yea I can't believe that you've just suddenly become gay!!" Ashley suddenly remembered as she flung the door open leaving Kyla to fall flat on her back as she was leaning on the door.

"I'm not gay Ash"

"Wow that's the second time I've heard that today"

"That whole Jamie thing was just a bit of fun"

"Well you should probably tell her that because it sucks to find out later"

"Spencer doesn't see you as a little bit of fun Ash"

"What am I to her then?I just don't get it"

"Ask her not me"

"No way I am sick of running after her..I told you I'm done Kyla"

"You're so not done"

"I am trust me because this whole actually liking somebody is a huge waste of time...it fucking sucks"

"I don't think it's a waste of time"

"How can you not?You're boyfriend or whatever Aiden is to you now told me that he loved me only a day ago and this morning you were caught by somebodies mom making out with a girl....in this womans kitchen..." Ashley hadn't meant to sound so harsh but she was so angry and hurt that the words were just flying out of her mouth before her brain could even engage.

"First of all I have chosen to ignore the fact that my boyfriend of 3 years has been in love with my lesbian sister the whole time so that I can have this conversation with you. Secondly Jamie makes me feel good about myself and I don't see why I can have some of that right now with what I witnessed the other night and finally if I don't believe in the fact that all this shit may be worth it in the long run then what's the point?" Kyla let a single tear run down her face and that was it. She refused to be upset or affected in anyway by what Aiden had done to her. Ashley could see that he sister was upset so she sat down besides her on the cold, wooden floor of their apartment and simpy placed her head on Kyla's shoulder.

"Forget Aiden, Kyla...you deserve somebody that is going to love you non stop, no matter what and no matter who may come along. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Ash...you didn't know that he loved you"

"I know but I judged you for kissing Jamie and you didn't even flinch when I told you that Spencer had a boyfriend"

"That's because I know that you would only do something like that if it was worth it and I think you know that she is"

"I really doubt that right now"

"We are just shit really?" Kyla laughed.

"I prefer misunderstood...it sounds more totured"

"What we gonna do?"

"I think that we need to stop been tortured and get out hot asses out there"

"Can I invite Jamie?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because dumb sister she will invite Spencer and I really don't want to see her right now"

"Liar"

"I mean it...promise you won't invite her?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok..go get ready"

As soon as Ashley left the room Kyla pulled out her cell and text Jamie. She didn't mean to break her promise to Ashley but she just wanted to help a little bit or at least try to with the best intentions.

KYLA: Hey wanna come 2 gray 2night?xx

JAMIE: I don't think Spence is in the mood

KYLA: I'm goin wiv Ash

JAMIE: I'll lie to Spence and get her there. C U Later Sexy xx

"Hey Spence?"

"What?" Spencer snapped from the sofa where she had planted herself most of the day since she dragged Jamie from the car.

"We're going out tonight"

"I don't want to thanks"

"You don't have a choice I'm afraid. You got me here under false pretences"

"How so?"

"You implied that this summer would be legendary Spence and so far I've seen the Legend but I'm still waitng for ary"

"Calm down it will be I'm just not happy"

"Well ring Ashley and tell her that you're sorry"

"I can't"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I was a bitch to her and I have been a number of times now...she won't wanna see me anyway"

"How do you know unless you call her?"

"It's not happening Jamie. I'm too confused by this whole thing and I don't think I should drag her into this"

"Let her be the judge of that"

"If I promise to go out with you will you please drop the Ashley thing?" Spencer didn't mean to be snappy but she didn't want to hear Ashley's name because when she did it made her want to cry. Spencer just wanted to pick up her phone and ring Ashley to apologise but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Deal... go get ready" 


	25. Chapter 25

Glad you are all still enjoying and I really appriciate your feedback so keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 25

Kyla and Ashley had been at Gray for about an hour now just drinking and chatting like they always do. Kyla was happy because Ashley was smiling and because she was excited about her plan to reunite her with Spencer. The only downside to the eveing was that Aiden was moping around with his mates and Kyla couldn't tell if the puppy dog eyes were aimed at her or Ashley.

"Just ignore him Ky" Ashley shouted above the music.

"I'm trying but he keeps looking over here and I'm pretty sure it's at you"

"Well I'm not looking back and never would do even if I was straight. You're my sister Ky and I would never do that to you"

"I know that Ash but it still hurts"

"Which is why you should take a leaf out of my book"

"And which book is this?"

"The book where you don't get attached and you get hurt"

"Yea because seems to be working so well for you"

"It is"

"Explain Spencer"

"I let my guard down for a while"

"Yea because you liked her and knew she was worth it"

"Well I was wrong"

"You think?"

"Clearly otherwise I wouldn't have said it"

"Ash stop this bullshit rock chick attitude and just let somebody in"

"I did and she rejected me"

"She didn't"

"Yes she did. She doesn't want anything to do with me and I'm ok with that"

"You are so not ok with that Ashley"

"Kyla I love you and all that crap but please drop this because I'm getting really pissed off with you at the moment" Ashley just wanted to forget the whole Spencer scenario and move on with her life because she had tried over and over to make everything ok but she couldn't force sombody to accept they were gay. Ashley had decided somewhere in between drinks 4 and 5 that she was just going to focus on her career and which ever groupies happened to come her way.

"Alright I'll drop but please don't let this change your attitude towards relationships"

"Oh it won't I still believe that relationships suck and that the people that choose to partake in them deserve to get hurt"

"You're going to die alone"

"I know and I'm ok with that" Ashley said with a huge smile.

"Anyway black heart girl I need to pop to the loo can you stay here without losing anymore of your soul?"

"I'll try" Ashley replied raising a toast to Kyla as she manouvered out of the booth.

Ashley sat and stirred her drink as she played with her phone. She was contemplating just texting Spencer just see if she was ok and all that crap but was rudely interrupted by Aiden sitting opposite her.

"You have 10 seconds to talk before I glass you" Ashley threatened without even making eye contact.

"Ash I'm sorry ok?I didn't mean any of it...I was just confused by how much I love you as a friend...and also because me and Kyla were getting serious"

"That's bullshit now leave"

"Serious Ash I want Kyla back so bad. I miss her and love it"

"Look Aiden if that is true which I doubt very much then tell her and not me because if she see's you talking to me then we're both dead"

"I'm gonna try to talk her but I don't think I have choice at the moment"

"Try but not tonight because she will castrate you"

With Ashley's final remark Aiden removed himself from the booth and across to the other side of the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyla had managed to get across the club to the manager with whom she was trying to strike a deal with.

"Look Kat I just need it for like an hour or possibly less depending how it goes"

"I don't know Kyla normally the VIP room is used for groups of people"

"I'll pay whatever the going rate is plus an extra $100" Kyla was desperate now and was also happy for her dead dads money for the first time in her life.

"Ok you have an hour"

"Thanks Kat I love you" with a kiss on Kat's cheek Kyla ran back over to Ashley and dragged her to the VIP room.

"Woah what are you doing?"

"We are celebrating our independence in true Davie's style...with our own private room with table service"

"But it's just us"

"I've invited Maddy and everyone...I'm just going to meet them outside so you stay here" Kyla shoved a bottle of vodka in Ashley's hand and shut the curtains. Ashley didn't even argue she just sat down with her vodka and drank so that spending the evening with people that numbed her brain would be more bareable.

Kyla darted off and quickly text Jamie.

KYLA: Ash is in you in a min.

Jamie was paying the taxi driver as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She read the text from Kyla and smiled.

"Come on Spence we don't to wait for a seat" Jamie said grabbing Spencer's hand.

"Why not?"

"Because I've got the seats in the VIP"

"How?I've coming to this club for years and I've never gone VIP"

"Well there's a first time for everything" Jamie was just trying to get Spencer in to the VIP room before tehy ran out of time. Jamie didn't waste time answering any more questions she just shoved Spencer into the VIP room without waiting around. Spencer fell through the curtains and spotted Ashley immediately. Spencer didn't know what to say or do.

"I should go" Spencer finally squeezed out.

"No I should...don't want my gayness to infect you" Ashley sniped as she stood up and went to leave but she was stopped once she got on the otherside of the curtain by an oversized steroid addict.

"You can't leave m'am"

"Yes I can"

"No you cannot leave the area for at least one hour...I'm under strict orders"

"In that case I'm going to need more vodka" Ashley demanding before heading back inside the VIP area.

"Kyla and Jamie" Spencer said out loud not knowing if she meant to.

"Remind me to kick them both"

"Get in line"

"So it sucks that much to be around me?"

"It does when you're acting like a child"

"How do you expect me to act Spence?You totally ignored that anything happened between us and worse of all you acted like it didn't mean anything" Ashley hadn't meant to get so emotional infact she had intended on spending the rest her life been emotionless but there was something about Spencer that made her want to be honest even if it meant looking like a complete emotional retard.

Spencer could see the hurt in Ashley's face and for the first time realised that acting like she might not be gay and that Ashley had meant nothing to her was the biggest mistake of her life.

"I'm sorry so Ashley...I freaked"

"I kind of guessed that much"

"I'm scared at how much I like you already and that I'm leaving soon and that my mom is homophobe and all these other stupid things"

"Spence I get fucking terrified everytime I'm around because of how you make me feel and all that other shit is totally scary but it's something that we could've gone through together if you'd have let me"

"Could've?"

"You didn't want to let me"

"But I do now...I want you there to hold my hand and kick my ass when I'm been a wuss......I want you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be ok even when sometimes you don't believe that"

Spencer was now sat down next to Ashley and was holding her hand. Both girl's were fighting back tears and for the first time been completely honest with each other.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"You think we can do it with out fighting all the time?"

"Probably not but think of the amazing make up sex we can have all the time?" Spencer joked as she felt Ashley's body languaged loosen.

"Spencer Carlin was that your first lesbian dirty joke?" Ashley asked with her famous raised eyebrow.

"First one to your one to face yes but I've made plenty at your expence behind your back"

"Come here" Ashley just grabbed Spencer's head and pulled it towards her face so tha she could kiss her. Ashley put all of her passion and relief into this one kiss and didn't want it to end. She pushed herself into Spencer and slowly on top of her. Ashley wanted Spencer here and now...so she did. 


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

"Kat threw in a bouncer for an extra $100"

"Good call although I'm pretty sure Ashley can take him" Jamie joked.

"Yea she probably for helping me with this stupid plan Jamie" Kyla said with a shy smile. Kyla was gald to see Jamie and was orginally looking forward to hanging out with her but now Aiden was here she felt slightly uneasy. She couldn't help but want Aiden back and she tried her best to convince herself that Jamie was just a little but of summer fun.

"It's not a stupid plan Ky...look they haven't started a bar brawl yet and I can't hear your name been shouted in pure hatred" Jamie wasn't really sure how to act around Kyla after what had happened between them especially because Kyla hadn;t responded to her text but she was trying to keep it as normal as possible which was more Kyla's sake than her own. If anything Jamie wanted to drag Kyla into the VIP area and kick he other two out so that she could finish what she had started with her.

"Want a drink?"

"Definately" Jamie the bartender over ansd ordered two cranberry juices with vodka..doubles for good measure. Jamie passed Kyla her drink and the two girl's stood in a weird silence looking around the club avoiding eye contact.

"Look Kyla I'm sorry if you weren't ready for the kissing and stuff....and you don't have to hang out with me"

"Jamie it was just a silly mistake...we...I got caught up in the moment and it probably shoudn't have happened" Kyla decided to be straight with Jamie so that nobody really got hurt although now the words were leaving her lips she felt bad and slightly lost. The bluntness of Kyla's words were not lost on Jamie and showed immediately on her face but she automatically tried to hide it.

"Yea it was pure stupidity on part...it's not even like you're my type"

"What?"

"Well you're quite goodlooking and everything but you are really straight"

"I'm really goodlooking and my straightness didn't seem to bother you the other morning..."

"and neither did my gayness" Jamie interrupted as she was getting annoyed and at some point Kyla had hurt her feelings.

"You been gay hs never bothered me Jamie"

"Don't stress about it Kyla...look no offence but I'm gonna go chat to that girl over there and see if I can find a girl that won't freak after kissing me" Jamie snapped as she walked off leaving Kyla stood by the bar. Kyla was speechless because nobody had ever really argued back at her before other than Ashley and especially not Aiden. Kyla wanted to chase Jamie and carry on the arguement that she had decided to end but Kyla knew that if she went after her that she would be admitting to herself that she may like Jamie.

Jamie was fuming as she headed over to the pretty blonde haired girl sat at a table on her own. She was trying her best to calm down because looking angry and annoyed was no way to pull a girl especially one that had been staring at her since she had got to the club. Jamie downed her drink and slowed down her pace so she didn't come across as scary or angry.

"Hey is anybody sat hear?" Jamie asked as she leaned in closer to the girl.

"No my friends have all disappeared on to the dance floor" The girl responded as she pointed at a few couples on the dance floor.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Jamie asked a she sat down.

"Because they're all couples and I didn't wanna be the girl that dances around the edge"

"Nobody wants to be that girl"

"I'm Colbie"

"Hey Colbie I'm Jamie"

"You have a really cute accent" Colbie whispered into Jamie's ear which sent shivers all down her spine.

"Come dance with me" Jamie demanded as she grabbed the girls' hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

Jamie made no attempt to hide her display from Kyla who was now talking seriously in the corner with Aiden. Jamie was grinding herself against Colbie and moving slowly to the music. The two girls' bodies were tangled and moving to the beat of the music. Their hands were exploring one anothers bodies with no limitations or boundries. Jamie could feel the eyes of the whole crowd on her especially one set of eyes in paticular..Kyla couldn't take her eyes off Jamie and all she wanted to do was push Aiden out of her way and tell Jamie that she liked her. 


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry if these chapters are short but hopefully this one will be longer although this may actually be the last chapter.I have decided yet so bare with me please.

Chapter 27

"Kyla would you at least pretend that you're listening to me" Aiden snapped as he took hold of Kyla's fact that she had been staring at that British chick since they had started talking hadn't gone unnoticed by Aiden.

"Sorry Aiden what were you saying?" Kyla dragged her stare back to the boy that made sense in front of her and see admired his soft eyes and perfect smile but then the fact that she caught him kissing her sister popped into her mind.

"I love you Ky and you know I do....I don't know what came over me and I don't love Ashley...please believe me" Aiden was pulling his best puppy dog face at Kyla. Kyla mulled over what Aiden had barely said but she couldn't concentrate on anything but Jamie who was practically having sex with some skank on the dance floor. Aiden kept following her stare to show that he knew what she was looking at but she didn't care."Why do you keep looking at her?" Aiden finally asked knowing that his confessions were getting him nowhere and he was desperate to get Kyla's full attention.

"I'm not"

"Don't lie to me Kyla"

"Sorry that would be your specialty"

"I didn't lie to you"

"Aiden you fucking lied to me for 3 years...for 3 years you told me that loved me and that we would be together forever but that whole stupid time you wanted my sister...my LESBIAN sister. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me and how stupid you made me feel" Kyla finally snapped. She had been holding in this anger for days now and she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't decide if it was the anger that she had felt towards Aiden or the anger she felt towards herself for letting Jamie walk off. Kyla had never gotten mad at anyone before let alone Aiden because she is always scared of upsetting people but now something felt different she felt like she could be honest with people.

"Kyla I've told you that I'm sorry and I didn't mean plus I was made at you for kissing that chick"

"Jesus Christ Aiden that was nothing and I it's not like I was in love with her at the time"

"At the time?"

Kyla didn't mean for that setence to come out how it did. She knew she wasn;t in love with Jamie.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I just kissed a girl but you were in love with MY SISTER" Kyla screamed the last part because she was getting so mad that Aiden could even compare the two actions. They were so different on scales of cheatig or whatever. Aiden had loved somebody else Kyla had just had a drunken kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley immediately heard her sisters loud voice above the sound of the music and the voices in the club. She tried to put her clothes back on even quicker now and the reality that she and Spencer had just had sex in a VIP room at a club had just hit her...and she didn't mind at all.

"Sorry to ruin this ever so romantic moment but I think Ky needs me" Ashley joked as she passed Spencer her shoe.

"So you didn't that this was romantic?you're gonna be so disappointed with me Davies" Spencer laughed as she pulled back on her shirt. Ashley leaned in for one last kiss and she pulled Spencer out of the VIP room and towards where her sister and Aiden were arguing. Kyla saw Ashley coming and was never so grateful to see her sister but Aiden didn't look as pleased.

"Kyla are you ok?" Ashley asked as she got within hearing distance. Spencer just hung back slightly and searched the crowd for Jamie hoping that she wasn't the fuel in the drama.

"Never been better" Kyla snapped.

"Ash we're fine" Aiden interrupted as he tried to take Kyla's hand again but she pulled away. Ashley felt kind of bad for Aiden because she knew that he was a goos guy deep down and that he had loved her sister and probably still does but she also hated him a little for loving somebody else especially when that somebody else was her.

"Yea Aiden was just leaving" Kyla instructed

"I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me Kyla"

"You'll be waiting a fucking long time then Aiden"

"Look guys I think you both need to cool off and deal with this another day" Ashley offered knowing that they were both a little drunk and would probably regret most the things they would say of this conversation continued.

"No we're done...I'm done with this crap. Aiden I can't be with you when you love my sister"

"I don't love her Kyla...I love you baby and I always will....I'll be broken without you...please give me a chance" Aiden was on his knees now holding on to Kyla's hand, looking her directly in the eyes and this time she didn't pull away. She took a moment to return the intense look just to see if there was anything there that she grab hold of so that she could feel safe and complete again.

"Come on Kyla I know you still feel it..."

By this point the arguing couple had drawn quite a crowd including Jamie who had just found Spencer. Jamie felt sick when she saw Kyla looking at Aiden like she still loved him even though she knew that Kyla probably still did love him on some level but she knew that it wasn't with all of her heart.

"She doesn't feel it..." Jamie announced from nowhere. She had no intention of getting involved because she hated drama but she hated even more that she was falling for a straight girl. The urge to interrupt must've been encouraged by the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed in the last hour while dancing. Spencer tried to hold Jamie back but she made her way to where Kyla and Aiden were situated.

"Jamie what are you doing?" Kyla semi-whispered not really knowing what was going on now.

"Kyla I really like you and I think that you like me to...or at least I hope so" Jamie replied with a shy, hopeful smile. Kyla really didn't know how to handle the information, she had known that Jamie had fancied her but she didn't know that she was willing to do something like this. Suddenly the fact that a crowd was watching her and awaiting her response dawned on Kyla and for the first time in her life she had stage fright.

"I can't do this...sorry" Kyla finally pushed out before making a dash for the front door of the club. Jamie was too shocked and embarrased to follow her and Aiden was still on the floor completely dumbfounded. Ashley was the only person that went after Kyla. Spencer held her friends hand and took her outside away from the crowds.

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked her Jamie?"

"I didn't know that I did" Jamie responded as she sat on the curb.

"I didn't even know that you had emotions like that" Spencer joked.

"I don't and this is exactly why"

"You and Ashley should totally be a couple"

"Hey I offered to take her off your hands at Reading and then we could've avoided all this drama but you said no"

"Kinda glad I did"

"Sorry I forgot to ask how it went with the other Davies sister?"

"You're forgiven in light of you discovering you actually have a heart. Me and Ash are good..really good actually"

"You totally shagged in the VIP room" Jamie said with a dirty smile on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"I don't kiss and tell"

"You don't need to Spence the love bite on your neck totally tells the story for you.....slut" Jamie responded pulling down Spencer's top slightly revealing her neck.

"Anyway....what you gonna so?"

"Fuck all mate...I like Kyla but we're leaving soon so it seems pointless to get in the way of her and Aiden for me to just leave anyway"

Spencer really thought about Jamie's comment. Her and Ashley had mentioned in passing about Spencer leaving in 2 weeks to go back to uni but because of all the drama they hadn't discussed the reprecautions of it actually happening. Spencer couldn't drop out of uni in her last year and Ashley had her music career to think of in LA.....these thoughts made Spencer's head hurt.

"I hadn't thought of that Jamie...you're probably right to just leave it"

"It's different for you and Ashley though"

"How?"

"Because you two are in love and considering the length of time you have actually known in each other I think that you can get past a small thing such as distance"

"I hope you're right"

"Anyway you've gotta tell Mama Carlin first....and you know how she loves the gays" Jamie joked which earned her a small smack on the arm from Spencer.

"I'm screwed"

"I believe you were...sorry couldn't resist" Jamie laughed. Spencer knew Jamie well enough to know that she was cracking jokes to make herself feel better and to hide the fact that she was hurting. No matter how much she tried to hide this Spencer knew it was happening and for the first time in their friendship she didn't know how to make it any better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyla!!!!Wait" Ashley yelled as she chased Kyla down the street. Kyla finally stopped by a bench and sat down.

"Sorry"

"Why you apologising to me Ky?"

"For ruining your night"

"You didn't ruin anything Ky..in fact you made my night with you little plan"

"It worked?" Kyla asked in between tears and deep breathes.

"Completely. I think we finally have it sorted this time" Ashley replied with a huge smile but then mentally kicked herself when she remembered why her sister was crying.

"Good I'm glad for you"

"Kyla do you like Jamie?"

"Yea she's a nice girl"

"I don't mean as a person Kyla I mean as a romantic interest"

"I don't know"

"Do you like Aiden still?"

"No I hate his stupid perfectly structured face and spectacular body"

"That was convincing"

"I still love him but everytime I look at him I get mad and want to punch him"

"I'm just gonna throw this out there so please don't get mad but do think that maybe you only still like Aiden because he feels safe and secure?"

"I don't know...I can't tell anymore"

"Ok so I know that you've kissed Jamie more than once....how so you feel when you kiss her?"

"Tingly"

"And when you kiss Aiden?"

"Safe"

"Which one feels better?"

"Tingles but it's not that simple"

"I think it is"

"Why though?"

"Because you will rarely find somebody that gives you the tingles when you kiss them and when you find somebody that does then you should try your hardest to keep that person close because you might not find another"

"Is that how you feel about Spencer?"

"Spencer gives me tingles everywhere and I don't wanna lose that feeling even if it means taking a risk on somebody that isn't sure"

"Spencer is sure Ash..I can tell by how she looks at you"

"I'll tell you what...how about we go home and we can deal with this in the morning?" Ashley offered mostly because she was getting cold on this stupid bench and wanted her warm pjs on plus she wanted to talk to Spencer.

"I wanna make a stop before we go home"

"Ok let's get a cab" 


	28. Chapter 28

I just watched the season finale...thank god for I said in the last the chapter I am going to try to finish this soon because I don't want you to get enjoy....

Chapter 28

"Ssssshhhh we need to be quiet" Spencer tried to whisper as her and Jamie approached the Carlin family home. On the way home they had stopped at an off licence and purchased a few cheap bottles of wine that they drank while walking home.

"You need to be quiet" Jamie laughed as she fell into the rose bush. "Motherfucker".

"Shhhhh you idiot....here" Spencer said as she tried her best to help Jamie up but she was laughing too much and was pretty sure that they had woken up her parents by now. On another attempt to pick up Jamie Spencer fell forward and landing on top of her best friend in very comprimising as Spencer was attempting to pull herself up she was pulled from her drunken state by the loud shrill of her not too impressed mother.

"Spencer Carlin" Paula yelled from the front door."What do you think you are doing with this girl?" Paula continued to yell as she stood over Spencer and Jamie.

"It's totally not what you think mom" Spencer responded quickly as she stood up and helped Jamie up to.

"Has she corrupted you to her ways?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer spat back in shock.

"Your friend has clearly led you astray with unpure, unchristian life style. Now get inside before anybody see's you"

"Mom, Jamie hasn't led me astray and her lifesyle is not unpure or whatever it is that you said. She is just my friend and you have no right to judge her" Spencer was disgusted with her mothers reaction. She knew that she didn't approve but right now she didn't care.

"Spence don't worry about it" Jamie begged.

"No Jamie I'm not having her judge you and me" Spencer had meant for the last part to slip out but she was drunk and emotional.

"What do you mean and you?" Paula asked looking at Spencer like she already knew the answer. Spencer swallowed hard and even though she knew that now was not the best time to tell her mother about her new found sexuality she knew that she had to.

"Mom I'm gay"

"No you're not Spencer"

"YES I AM" Spencer screamed back as if the louder she said it the more she could convince her mother that it were true.

"No Spencer you have a boyfriend"

"No I don't if you had bothered to talk me since I got back you would know that we broke up before I came back here"

"I don't care I won't accept what you're telling me"

"Well that won't change anything mom, it won't change me or who I am"

In the middle of the drama a taxi pulled up outside of the house. Kyla and Ashley climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards the arguing Carlin family and a drunk Jamie.

"I suppose that these are some people that have corrupted my baby girl?" Paula as she looked at Ashley and Kyla. Ashley ignored Paula's remark and headed straight over to Spencer because she could see the distress in her eyes. Ashley took Spencer's hand to comfort her once again disregarding that Paula looked like she was about to pounce on her.

"No mom this is Ashley"

"I don't care who she is Spencer. Look just come inside and we can talk about this rationally and without any influences of your friends"

"Ashley isn't my friend mom she's my girlfriend"

"Don't be silly Spencer"

"For godsake mom...stop talking to me like a child because I'm not. I'm going because I'm clearly not welcome here...call me when you're ready" Spencer responded as she led Ashley to the taxi. Jamie and Kyla followed. Spencer sobbed on Ashley's shoulder as the taxi driver took them home. Spencer was heart broken that her mother wouldn't even listen to her and that he dad wasn't there to help her as he was on some stupid course somewhere.

"Spence you and Jamie can stay with us as long as you need" Ashley whispered to Spencer as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Thanks...I'm sorry about all this"

"Don't be sorry Spencer...I'm so proud of you and so touched that you told your mother who I am" Ashley said as she kissed Spencer on the head.

"Thanks Ashley and I'm sorry that you got dragged into the drama aswell Jamie"

"Hey it's cool I'm just offended that you were so quick to convince your mom that you weren't with me....cut deep Spence and she totally killed my buzz" Jamie joked like she always did when things got serious.

"Yea mine too and arguing makes me tired"

"Come on pretty girl let's get you to bed" Ashley announced taking Spencer's hand and standing up.

"Kyla will get Jamie a blanket and pillows?"

"Yea sure"

"Thanks...goodnight guys"

Ashley led Spencer to the bedroom holding her hand the whole time because she was scared that if she let go that something bad could happen and she never wanted anything bad to happen to Spencer.

Jamie sat on the sofa and looked around the apartment awkwardly mostly thinking that she wanted to run all the the way back to England.

"I know this is weird Kyla but you don't have to talk to me just point me in the direction of the duvet and pillows then I'm good" Jamie said to Kyla hoping to get this hell of a day over and done with quicker by getting some sleep.

Kyla didn't respond straight away she just came and sat next to Jamie on the sofa.

"I think I like you"

Jamie was actually shocked by Kyla's confession and for once didn't have a sarcastic remark or witty comeback on hand so she attempted to honesty.

"I know that I like you" Jamie hated how honesty made her feel vulnerble and scared.

"How do you know?"

"Because when I kiss you I get tingles everywhere"

"That's it?"

"I've never felt tingles before and I've kissed a lot of girls before so I think that's important"

"I...I've never felt them before..."

"Then you probably don't like me then" Jamie responded like a wounded puppy.

"You didn't let me finish..I've never felt tingles before I kissed you"

"Well in that case you are totally hot for me"

"But I don't think I'm gay"

"Who cares?I don't like all this label crap. I mean why do we have to put ourselves into stupid little catergories that are only there to make other people feel better about how other people act or live?I like you Kyla and I'm pretty sure that you like me so I say just forget all the other crap for now and just deal with the basics"

"And what are the basics?"

"Tingles" Jamie responded just before she kissed Kyla. Jamie took Kyla's face in her hands and kissed her soft lips that still had a cherry tint. Kyla kissed Jamie back with everything she had in her because she was tired of fighting something that felt so natural to her when it was happening. Kyla could feel the tingle's and in that exact moment she didn't care about anything else or anybody else she just cared about the basics. 


	29. Chapter 29

Once again thanks for the to clarify for simplet77 they were outside the house when Paula found them.

Chapter 28

Ashley wandered out of the bedroom where she had changed into a wifebeater adn boxers. She couldn't but appriciate the immense feelings of pure happiness that she felt when she saw Spencer cuddled up on her bed wearing her favourite hoodie. Ashley wanted to take a mental photo of that moment just so when things were getting hard or difficult with Spencer's mom then she would know that this is exactly why it's worth it.

"What you looking at?" Spencer groaned from the bed.

Ashley didn't respond she just went and joined Spencer on the bed. Spencer adjusted herself so that Ashley could get in next to her. Spencer buried her head into Ashley's shoulder and took in the warmth of the other girl's body.

"So did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"You told you're mom that I was your girlfriend did you mean it?"

Spencer sat up at this question because she hadn't really thought about what iut meant to say that in front of Ashley.

"I know that we hadn't talked about anything like that and you probably don't see me like that but I didn't know what else to say and...."

Ashley interrupted Spencer's rambling by kissing her on the lips with a little peck.

"Spence....you're what I want and I love that you called me your girlfriend"

"Really?"

"Yes really it made me all kinds of happy"

"God you are such a girl Davies I thought you were supposed to be some sort of rock star" Spencer joked.

"I can so still be rock and roll" Ashley replied with a offended look on her face.

"Oh yea?"

"Erm yea sure look I have 3 sugars in my hot chocolate sometimes and sometimes I leave the top off the toothbrush"

"Oooooh I've never met somebody so dangerous"

"That's me. Ashley Davies danger personified. You sure you want a girlfriend that lives this close to the edge?"

"I just don't think my mom would approve" Spencer laughed.

"Really?she doesn't seem like that kind of person" Ashley joked.

"Seriously though Ash are sure you want to deal with Paula Carlin with me?"

"If it means that I get you then I'm there Spence"

"It could get bad"

"But it could turn out great that's the thing with stuff like this"

"How are you so optimistic?"

"I just think of all the shit that we have been through since we met and we're here, together"

"All because you saved me from getting my ass kicked in a mosh pit"

"I was bored"

"The rockstar was bored at a rock gig?"

"I love music but that doesn't mean that I have to get sucked into the stupid lifestyle"

"Why not?"

"Because I've been there Spence...I got kicked out of school because of it and I hate myself for getting that way"

"How bad did it get?"

"I took vodka in a water bottle to gym class and drank it all then vomited over the gym, then there was the time that I set off all the fire alarms around school, then there was the time that I set fire to an exam paper because I couldn't be bothered to do it...bad enough for you?" Ashley was trying not to get emotional about the topic but she hated herself so much for how she acted then and how she treated the people around her.

"Why though?"

"My dad died on tour and it broke my heart so i didn't deal with it very well"

"I'm sorry Ash that is horrible" Spencer felt bad now for probing but she was also kind of touched that Ashley was finally opening about the important things. Spencer took her girlfriend's hand and held it as tight as possible just to show that she was there for her no matter what.

"It's cool though because that's how I got Kyla and if it wasn't for Kyla then I would't have my music"

"But you're sister's though wouldn't you have always had her there?"

"No that's the thing Kyla is actually my half sister. She turned up after my dad died because she had only just found out who her father was. Turns out that daddy dearest had a love child on the other side of the country and I hated Kyla more than I hated my dad but then she turned out to be the greatest ting in my life because she never gave up on me like my mom did and like my teachers did"

"How did she help with your music then?"

"She didn't any shit from me and pretty much forced me to write and play instead of drinking and then got me the gig at Gray.....then the rest is history"

"That's so cool Ash, I mean not about the drinking but how you and Kyla are so close despite what you went to to get here"

"That's my point Spence about me and you" Ashley explained knowing that her story would encourage Spencer to believe that they will work no matter what happens.

"You're quite clever for somebody that got kicked out of high school" Spencer joked as she kissed Ashley.

"Why thank you Carlin now shut up and kiss me"

Spencer did what Ashley had asked but had sudden thought that made her pull away.

"This is kissing time now Spence" Ashley sulked.

"I was just thinking about Jamie"

"Well there goes my whah" Ashley said as she threw her head back on the pillow in defeat.

"Euw not like that despite what my mom thinks. I just wanted to check that she was ok because my mom was quite harsh with her"

"Well you go check on her and I'll be right here not having sex"

Spencer poked Ashley in the ribs as she heading out of the bedroom and and into the living room. She decided to creep through the apartment in case Jamie was asleep as Spencer knew how much Jamie hated waking , once Spencer popped her head around the corner she soon rasn back in the other direction. Spencer ran into Ashley's room and slammed the door.

"Shit, what's up Spence?Is Jamie ok?"

"Euw euw euw"

"What?

"Jamie is just fine as is your sister"

Ashley didn't quite grasp what Spencer was getting at at first but then she suddenly clicked.

"Grrrrooossssss" Ashley yelled as she hid underneath the duvet.

"Hey at least you didn't see it"

"Yea and I do not need the details thank you now get into bed and take my mind off it" Ashley demanded and once again Spencer listened and climbed straight into bed. 


	30. Chapter 30

Hello you lovely people sorry about the the lack of story recently but I've been caught up in wrapping paper and tinsel plus all the xmas parties. Anyway I am seriously going to finish this story in this chapter or the next if needed. However, before you deafen me with your screams of dispair I am happy to say that I am going to start a new sout of nowhere fanfiction in the new year so keep your eyes open. Anyway enjoy this one and have a prettiful christmas with the love of a thousand unicorns Jess xx

Chapter 30

"Spence...spence... SPENCER answer your damn phone" Ashley tried to wake Spencer gentley but apparently this didn't work for Spencer so she had to get a little bit aggro.

"Don't wanna" Spencer groaned as she lifted her head from the pillow. Her hair was everywhere and here eyes weren't even open.

"That's mature...loving the hair Russell Brand" Ashley joked as she placed the phone in Spencer's hand.

"Want me want my hair Davies" Spencer replied as she grabbed the phone and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Spencer are you ok?"

"Not really dad"

"I spoke to your mother this morning she was in pieces"

"Yea it must've been really hard for people that narrow minded"

"Spence she was just shocked that's all and she shouldn't have reacted how she did"

"Dad she practically threw me out of my home...well she would've done if we were inside it"

"I know Honey and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and should've told me that Jamie was your girlfriend"

"Hahaha, dad Jamie is not my girlfriend"

"It's ok Spence you can call her whatever you want"

"No Dad you don't get it she isn't my girlfriend she is actually just my best friend and mom caught us in a very compromising position but my girlfriend is called Ashley"

"Oh right...well in that case I need to meet this girl and make sure she is good enough for my favourite daughter"

"I'm your only daughter stupid"

"I don't Glenn is questionable"

"Seriously Dad I appriciate the support but I don't think that it's fair for me to put Ash through the hell of Paula Carlin two days in a row..." Spencer didn't get a chance to finish her setence as Ashley had snatched the phone off her.

"Hello Mr C?"

"Hello who's this?"

"Helle Sir I'm Ashley and I just wanted to say that I would love to meet both you and Mrs Carlin properly"

"Well Ashley that's extremely brave of you but I'm glad that you have guts because you're going to need them"

"Yea but I'll do anything to make Spencer happy so I'm there just tell me what time"

"This afternoon about 4?"

"Ok Mr C we'll be there. Nice talking to you buh bye" With that Ashley closed the phone.

"Are you insane?" Spencer asked in all seriousness.

"Yes Spencer...we can't hide from your mother if we want to be together and you may aswell get it out of the way before we both leave in a couple of weeks"

"What do you mean both of us leave?"

"I didn't mean anything I meant just you" Ashley quickly back tracked as she didn't think that Spencer was ready for the news she got from her tour manager the other day.

"Oh ok...anyway what's the plan then?"

"Your Dad invited us over to your house about 4....why have you gone so white?"

"I was drunk last night so I was quite happy to be Miss Gay LA to my mom's face but now I feel a little bit sick"

"You will be fine ok?"

"Maybe you just go?"

"Noo nice try cutie but you're going to have to deal with this at some point and I'm gonna be there with you....holding your hand and making you smile"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise" Ashley said as she held out her pinky to Spencer. Spencer grabbed Ashley's pinky with her own and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"God I love.....your bed" Spencer suddenly stopped herself from finishing her setence as she knew that neither girl was ready to discuss the idea of love. Well, she wasn't anyway but it was getting harder and harder not to say it because every day that she spent with Ashley she could feel herself falling more and more in love with her. Everytime Ashley smiled that cute, over excited smile her heart skipped a thousand beats, everytime Ashley held her hand or even touched Spencer her stomach flipped and when they kissed the feeling was so incredible and still felt the same that it did the first time they kissed. All these things made Spencer want to scream those three small words at Ashley but at the same times those things all stopped her from making the confession incase saying it meant that those things would go because Ashley wouldn' feel the same.

"I love this bed too" Ashley responded trying not to smile too hard. She had a feeling that Spencer had almost said those 3 small words that normally made Ashley head for the hills but this time Ashley felt ready and able to handle them it was just a matter of waiting for Spencer to say them first. Ashley didn't want to be the one to say it first but she also couldn't fight the urge much longer.

"Hey lezzas" Jamie yelled from the door frame. Spencer wanted to punch her best friend for ruining what could've been a fantastic moment.

"Talking of lesbians have you seen my sister?" Ashley responded suddenly sounding like a very over protective sister causing Jamie to look like a rabbit caught in head lights.

"No...I've just been asleep on the sofa...I was very tired you know with all the drama" Jamie rambled on.

"Didn't look very sleepy last night when I checked on you" Spencer decided to join in with the torture.

"What?" Jamie was still trying to play dumb.

"If you don't remember I can probably fill you in because I have the image burnt into my eye lids"

"Shit....we thought you two were asleep" Kyla said from behind Jamie.

"Nope we were very much awake little sister and you are both lucky that Spencer caught you and not me" Ashley snapped. She knew she wasn't angry or anything like that but she was just worried that Kyla wasn't ready for any of this. She has only just broken up with Aiden and was very much straight until a few weeks ago.

"Sorry guys but we like each other"

"Don't apologise Kyla I'm just shocked"

"I'm not" Spencer said sharing a look with Jamie. Spencer knew what Jamie was like and that Kyla was going to get hurt in this scenario. Jamie had a skill at making girl's fall for her with hardly even trying and then when she realises that they like her she dumps them so she doesn't have to commit to them.

"Spencer I need to talk to you alone" Jamie finally demanded knowing the look that Spencer was giving her.

"Me and Kyla will go make coffee" Ashley said as she climbed off the bed and dragged Kyla away.

"Come on get what ever it is off you chest"

"Jamie what are you doing?"

"I like her Spencer and she likes me"

"Exactly she likes you Jamie and you're leaving in a few weeks and you will never have to think about her again...you are Kyla's first girl and you're going to disappear off the face of the earth when you realise what you mean to her"

"Fuck you Spence...you think you know me so well. If you would've been paying any attention to me and Kyla recently you would've noticed that I'm not in this to fuck her about or hurt her. I like her and I'm pretty sure she likes me...I'm not just in this so I can take advantage of a vulnerable straight girl. If I wanted to do that I would but with some girl that wouldn't effect things between you and Ashley. I would never wanna fuck what you two have up and I have supported you throughout all of this even when I haven't been sure....Fuck Spence I even supported you when you were going out with that Ass Hat Holden..I didn't realise you had such a low opinion of me"

"He was an Ass Hat" Spencer laughed not really knowing what to say because she knew she was in the wrong.

"Yea and I told you that on a daily basis but you didn't listen"

"What do you think about Ashley?"

"I think she is incredible for you and that I have never seen you so happy despite all the drama that has been going on"

"I can see that you like Kyla and I'm sorry for been selfish and giving you a hard time..I love you Jamie"

"Love you too Carlin"

The two girls hug.

"Wanna come to my house for lunch today with my parents?"

"I'm sorry but I'm busy setting myself on fire" Jamie joked.

"Fair enough..you got plans?"

"I was thinking about heading home early....with Kyla"

"What?"

"Well we think that you two need some time alone and she has never been to England before"

"Is that a good idea?"

"We're just going as friends...we're gonna start with the basics"

"Ok but I'm gonna miss you"

"Don't be such a fucking girl you'll be back in Brummie land before you know it"

"SPENCER have you heard tthis stupid plan?" Ashley yelled.

"Yea and I have nothing to do with it"

"Ashley it's only for a few weeks" Kyla begged.

"Ash why are you acting like such a mom?"Spencer joked which got her a dirty look.

"Kyla you are my baby sister and I can't have you jetting off to some strange country where you'll be galavanting around and getting drunk"

Jamie, Spencer and Kyla couldn't help but laugh at Ashley.

"Ash I don't think I can see you anymore?"

"What?"

"You just said galavanting with a serious face" Spencer laughed.

"I'm glad you find this funny"

"Look Ash..." Spencer walked up to Ashley and leaned into her ear so only she could hear what she was about to say "if Kyla isn't here then we have this whole apartment to ourselves for a few weeks...and..well I've only fucked you in the bedroom and there's all these rooms just waiting for that show" Ashley felt a shiver down her spine.

"Okay do you girls' need a lift to the airport?" 


	31. Chapter 31

Hope you guys had a good christmas and thanks for the reviews. I'm going to post the first chapter of my new story soon so keep your eyes .

CHAPTER 31

"Don't look so nervous" Spencer said as she took Ashley's hand. They had just pulled in to the Carlin's drive for what Ashley considered to be her last meal as she was convinced that Paula was going to kill her or something equally as scary.

"I can't help it the last and first time I met your mother she pretty much chased us down the drive..all she was missing was a pitch fork and torch to be a one a woman angry mob"

"Good point...well at least this time my Dad and Clay will be there to protect us"

"You don't happen to have about 50 other brothers hiding anywhere do you?"

"Chill out Ash..it's going to be fine"

"Are you on crack?because that would be the only plausible excuse for you thinking that this will turn out fine"

"Firstly I am not crack and secondly I don't care if my mom doesn't approve. She will just have to deal with it because I'm not giving you up for nobody"

"Ok you get cute points for that"

Spencer stuck out her tongue and climbed out of the car. Ashley followed with a frown. Before they even reached the door Mr Carlin had opened it with a gleaming smile. Ashley lingered behind Spencer as her father greeted her with a huge hug.

"You must be Ashley"

"Yes sir"

"Nice to meet and please don't call me sir...makes me fell old" Mr Carlin replied shaking Ashley's hand.

"That's because you are old" Spencer joked.

"At least let me believe otheriwse Spence"

"Don't worry Mr C you don't look that old" Ashley cringed as the words left her mouth, she was trying to be polite but it didn't really work.

"Thank you Ash...now how do you feel about homemade chilli?"

"I wouldn't know as I've never had anything homemade"

"Well that case young lady you'd better come inside because you are in for a treat" Mr Carlin let both girls' inside and led them to the kitchen where the rest of the Carlin were.

"Hey guys" Spencer said as she gave her two brothers a hug. Ashley kept her distance because as soon as they entered the room Paula's eyes never left Ashley and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Glenn and Clay this is Ashley and these are my brothers Ash"

"Hi nice to see you again Clay"

"Yea you too and sit down" Clay pulled Ashley out a chair.

"Mom you remember Ashley"

"How could I forget" Paula sniped without taking her eyes off Ashley.

"I'm suprised you remember because you seemed too busy yelling at Spencer"

"Ash don't" Spencer pleaded knowing that Ashley was already on edge and her mothers cutting remarks probably didn't help.

"I'm sorry Spencer and Mrs Carlin I'm not here to make things weird or hard for you. I'm here for Spencer and I'm sorry for being rude"

Paula didn't respond she just walked into the kitchen and completely ignored Ashley's apology.

"I'm sorry Ash I thought that she might try and be nice..or at least pretend to be"

"It's not your fault Spence. I'm sure she'll come around" Ashley lied.

"How do you expect her to act Spencer?" Glenn finally snapped from the otherside of the table. Everyone at the table was clearly shocked by his outburst as he hadn't said one word since they had arrived.

"Like my mom"

"She is, she is trying to protect you"

"From what?"

"From her, from that lifestyle, from constantly been judge...."

"Yea judged by idiots like you who have such stupidly narrow minds that it makes me wanna scream" Spencer interrupted.

"You're the idiot Spence if you think she can make you happy"

"I know she can make me happy and this has nothing to do with Ashley. I'm gay Glenn and I would be gay with or without Ashley and you need to deal with that" Spencer was yelling now hoping that her mother would hear what she was saying to Glenn so that she wouldn't have to repeat everything her again later. Spencer started to gather her stuff together and signalled to Ashley that she was ready to leave.

"Glenn get out please and don't you dare talk your sister like that again" Mr Carlin yelled from the hallway as he saw that Spencer was about to leave.

"Sorry Dad but I'm with Mom on this one" Glenn responded without leaving.

"Just leave now"

"Dad I'm just gonna go I thought that this would actually be worth my while. I convinced Ashley that this would all be fine but I was wrong. So far my brother has yelled at me and my Mother has tried her best to make my girlfriend feel uncomfortable. I just want everything to be ok and I don't see why this should change because of who I love" Spencer tried to stop herself finishing that sentence but couldn't. The minute that word left her lips the whole room fell silent even her Dad had nothing to say. Spencer looked everywhere but at Ashley because she had a feeling that she had probably just scared her off with the homophobic family and premature I Love You's.

"Spencer I want you here and so do the rest of your family...." Mr Carlin was soon interrupted by Ashley.

"You said that you love me" Ashley said as she walked over to Spencer's side and held her hand.

"Trust me I am fully aware of that" Spencer replied waiting to be shot down in front of her whole family.

"Do you?"

"Is this really the place to discuss this?" Paula asked from next to her husband.

"Let them talk Paula" Mr Carlin demanded as he lead her and Clay out of the room. Spencer fidgetted as Ashley stood waiting for an answer.

"Come on Spence answer me"

"I do...which I know is stupid because I hardly know you really and I know that I'm new to the whole gay thing but I know how my heart feels and I know that it has never felt this way before. I know that I have picked a really stupid time to tell you and I was hoping that I could hold it in a little bit longer...in fact I'm really wishing right now that I was mute so that I didn't say anything. I just thought that if I could explain to them how I feel then they will get it and then they would understand....you don't have to say it back" Spencer just kept rambling because Ashley was just starring back at her, not saying a word or showing any emotion.

Ashley didn't know how to respond to Spencer. Suddenly this whole relationship thing became very real and very scary. In the middle of her family coming to terms with Spencer being gay she had decided to drop a bombshell on Ashley that she was in no way prepared for. In fact Ashley had never said I love you back to anyone before and she wasn't sure if she was ready to right now but on the other hand she could see the desperation in Spencer's eyes for her to say it back but even Ashley knew that this was no reason to say it back. She knew that she would love Spencer and somewhere deep down probably already did but at this very moment in time, with her family in the other room and the uncertainty of it all Ashley knew she wouldn't say it back.

"I need to go Spence I'm sorry" Ashley barely finished her sentence as she fled the house. She avoided any eye contact with Spencer because she couldn't barely stand the thought of breaking her heart. Ashley jumped in her eye and fled the scene of her crime before even more reality had to sink in.

Spencer stayed glued to the spot that Ashley had left her at. She barely flinched as her father embraced her in the caring way that he always did. Spencer searched her brain for an explanation as to what just happened and how everything went so wrong or how she had so badly misread the situation. She genuinely thought that Ashley felt the same and that she would be there at the end of this meal but she was gone.

"I'm sorry Spence" Her mom said as she stroked her hair.

"No you're not. This is your fucking fault. You and Glenn just couldn't let me be happy and I hate you for it" Spencer yelled as she ran up the stairs. She knew that really it wasn't her mother's or Glenn's fault, it probably wasn't even her fault but she needed to blame somebody. Spencer didn't want to be here in LA anymore and decided then and there that she was going back to England away from the madness and away from Ashley. Spencer started to pack up her stuff while she called to airline to see if she could get a late booking. Luckily she was able to get one from LAX to Birmingham Int that evening leaving at 9pm, as soon as she finished giving the lady on the phone the payment details she felt her body relax because she would be gone within a few hours. She had alreay decided not to tell Ashley because she wanted to punish her and this was the best way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley drove around for a while after she left Spencer's because she had no clue where to go or what to do. Her sister was on her way to England and she had lost a lot of her other friends when she got into music. The only other person she could turn was Aiden and she didn't want to do that but she needed to talk to somebody who knew her more than she knew herself and that person was Aiden so she headed over to his apartment. As she knocked on his front Ashley felt nervous because she didn't know how he was going to act.

"Hey Davies what do you want?" Aiden asked shocked but not angry.

"I didn't know where else to go"

"What about Kyla?"

"She's on her way to England"

"The girl you were seeing?"

"That's why I need somebody"

"You'd better come in then" Aiden said with a big smile thankful that Ashley may have forgiven him.

Aiden had grabbed some beers and put on some music while Ashley explained what had happened.

"You're such a jackass" Aiden replied once Ashley had told him the whole story.

"Excuse me?"

"She said that she loves you and you blatantly love her back"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do Ashley and you have since you first met her. The way that you just told me that story and the way that you described Spencer proves it. You love her and the only reason you ran away is because you're a chicken. I big fat chicken who is scared of feeling any real emotion and who will probably die alone"

"First of all I am not fat and you are wrong"

"No I'm not but I won't be able to convince because you are stubborn and scared"

"Even if you are right which I'm not saying you are it's pointless because she leaves soon"

"I thought you were trying to organise a U.K tour"

"I was and it is pretty much confirmed but I don't think it's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Because I was willing to risk my career for a girl and that is not a sensible move"

"When have you ever been sensible?"

"Since forever"

"Bullshit Ash. You've always been the act first and then think later kind of girl and that's who you are"

"It's not happening now move on"

"Ash you need to stop been like this otherwise you will never be happy and you will die alone"

"Stop saying that"

"It's true because you don't let anybody in and you push the people that want to care about you away. Look at how you treated Kyla when she first showed up and look how good you are for each other now"

"That's different"

"How?"

"It just is. Stop asking so many questions and tell me I'm right"

"That's not gonna happen. You know that you're wrong and you know that you love her back and that it scared the shit out of you when she told you and that's why you keep pushing her away every time she gets a little closer"

"Have you been watching Oprah again?"

"I've had a lot of spare time since me and Kyla broke up"

"Loser"

"Whatever. Want anothe beer?"

"Hit me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spencer had just about finished packing but hadn't built up the courage to tell anybody that she was leaving yet and knew that she should because she still had a our to go until she had to leave for the airport.

KNOCK KNOCK

Paula walked into the bedroom nervously. Spencer knew what was coming and really didn't want to deal with it but knew she had to so she could leave without carrying the issues on any longer than she had to.

"I'm sorry Spencer"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am. I love you and want you to be happy and if this Ashley girl makes you happy then I'm ok with that"

"Doesn't really matter now does it" Spencer replied as she thought back the last thing she wanted was her mother to see that she was hurting so badly.

"Well if she doesn't want you then it's her loss Spence. You're a fantastic girl and any girl would be happy to have you" Paula walked over to Spencer and gave her a huge hug. Spencer couldn't fight her emotions any more and finally let it all out.

"It isn't your fault that she doesn't love me though and I'm not sticking around to find out the real reason"

"You're not leaving already are you?"

"I need to. I just need to get back to my life in England so I can forget all this drama"

"And Ashley?"

"Especially Ashley"

"If you love somebody Spence that doesn't go away no matter how far away you run"

"I'm not running Mom...I just... I just need my life back before this all happened"

"Don't pretend to be somebody you're not and I'm pretty sure that she does love you Spence but she might have just been scared"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I love you and the reason I reacted the way that I did was because I was scared. People act differently when they're scared and running away is one of them"

"I'm not scared, I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of the drama and the uncertainty because I have never had to deal with this before"

"That's because you've never been in love before Spencer"

"Thanks mom"

"What time you going to the airport?"

"Need to leave in an hour"

"I'll give you a ride"

"Ok I'll be down in a while"

Paula left Spencer's room and went into Glenn's room.

"Hey Mom what's up?"

"Do you know this Ashley girl?"

"Not really no"

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"I know her friend Aiden but I don't know where he lives"

"Can you call him?"

"Yea but why?"

"Because me and you are going to help your sister"

Glenn picked up his cell phone without questioning his Mother because he felt just as bad about Spencer as she did.

"Hey Dude it's Glenn Carlin"

"What's up man?"

"This might sound weired but could you tell me where Ashley lives?"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to her"

"Why?"

"Can you just tell me"

"She's at my place but I don't she wants to see you of all people"

"That's why I want to see her"

"Ok I'll text you my address coz she's over here" Aiden whispered as he closed his phone.

"She's a Aidens"

"Come on then"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ooooohhh expecting a booty call Dennison?" Ashley joked as she called to Aiden.

"Really not can you get that for me?"

Ashley didn't respond instead she danced over to the front door where she didn expect to see her least favourite members of the Carlin family.

"Are you two lost?" Ashley snapped

"Nope we're here to see you" Glenn answered.

"Am I getting whacked?"

"Look Ashley I'm sorry for how I acted today. I had no right to treat you in such a way. I should've put my daughters happiness first and that's why we are here" Paula answered knowing that Glenn would probably say the wrong thing.

"Thanks for the apology but I still don't understand. I mean you all heard what happened between me and Spence so it doesn't really matter"

"I have never seen Spencer so upset before but equally I have never seen her as happy as I have for the past few weeks and that is because of you"

"I make her miserable"

"No you don't...well ok she is quite miserable at the moment but that's because she took a chance on you and you threw it back at her. I know my daughter and I know that she would only take a chance on somebody who was worth it"

"I'm not worth it trust me"

"Spencer thinks you are and I can see how you are with her and you know she is worth it too"

"I'm sorry but it's not going to happen"

"Ashley she is leaving tonight" Glenn butted in getting annoyed at his mother's good cop approach.

"Where is she going?" Ashley asked showing emotion for the first time during this coversation.

"She's going back to England"

Once again everything hit Ashley at once, the reality of the situation came back to bite her on the ass again. Knowing that Spencer was leaving the country and without telling her made her realise that Spencer was actually it for her and the thought of her leaving made her heart break a thousand times which meant to Ashley that Spencer was in it all the time. Spencer Carlin was the girl that she loved and that she was going to have even if it meant taking a chance.

"Fuck"

"Language" Paula remarked.

"I've had a drink I can't drive"

"Don't worry we can give you a ride she hasn't left home yet"

"Scratch that Mom"

"What do you mean Glenn?"

"Spence just text me saying that Dad is giving her a ride because we weren't back in time"

"That's just great"

"Don't worry we can just meet them at the airport"

Ashley garbbed her handbag and left the apartment closely followed by Glenn and Paula. Glenn managed to pretty much speed all the way to the airport much to his mothers dismay. Ashley didn't care she just wanted to get there and just tell Spencer how she felt. Even if she didn't say it back Ashley knew that she just had to tell her. Glenn pulled up at the depatures entrance and Ashley climbed out. For the first time in a very long she was running and she was even sure where to. She scanned the boards for the flight number that Paula had given her but her frantic searches were pointless because the one thing, person that she had been looking for her whole life was sat directly in front of her sat on her suitcase sipping from a pepsi and listening to her IPOD. Ashley smiled to herself as she watched Spencer who hadn't noticed the now bright red brunette. Ashley sat down next to her on the suitcase and tugged the headphone from her ear softly. Spencer's eyes met her own and Ashley could see the hatred and hurt that she had avoided seeing when she walked out earlier that day.

"Going somehwere?" Ashley asked.

"Apparently not quick enough" Spencer replied as she put her earphone back in which caused Ashley to snatch it out again."What are you even doing here Ashley?Who told you?"

"I'm here because I wanted to talk you and people that care about you told me" Ashley said pointing at Glenn and Paula.

"They helped you?"

"Yea they totally love me now" Ashley tried joke to try and make things easier.

"Lucky them" Spencer replied in a defeated voice.

"Why you leaving?"

"Because I didn't want to have to deal with the embarrasment of seeing you"

"You shouldn't be the one that is embarrased Spence"

"Yea you're right that was so not embarrasing I wish I could tell somebody I love them again so they can walk out on me in front of my whole family" Spencer snapped.

"Tell me again"

"Why do you want to walk out in front of a bigger crowd?"

"No because if you told me again I would tell you that I feel exactly the same way and that Ashley from a few hours ago was an absolute fucking idiot who was scared and stubborn. Spencer if you leave without letting me tell you then I will follow you and tell you over and over again until you get it and believe me. I love you Spencer Carlin and I should've told you that straight away and if you let me I want to tell you everyday"

Spencer pulled herself up and on to her feet.

"Please don't leave Spencer..."

"I am leaving Ashley..I need to go back to my life"

"I want to be part of that"

"You're life is here"

"No my life is wherever you are"

"I'm going to be in England"

"And so am I"

"What?"

"I was going to tell you closer to going home that I persuaded my management to let me tour the U.K"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I knew that I wanted to be with you but I didn't want to tell you incase it was too soon and I didn't want to scare you"

"Walking out when I told you that I loved you scared me more"

"I know and I'm sorry. I love you and I'm going to England whether you want me there or not"

"I kind of do want you there"

"Really?"

"Yea, well my family seems to like you now so I don't want to upset them"

"Oh right so no other reasons then?" Ashley asked playing along.

"Nah nothing"

Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer which got them a few strange looks form passers by but they didn't care. The kiss was perfect and both girls felt it with every inch of their bodies. Ashley pulled away first and looked deep into Spencer's sparkling blue eyes and felt her melt all over again like it did the first time they kissed and in that moment they both knew that this was perfect.

"I love you"

"I love you too Ashley"

THE END 


End file.
